Blame it on tumblr
by genievieve7
Summary: "Lo siento, no quería sonar entrometida" murmuró arrugando su respingada nariz "Pero amigo, añade una caja de cereal o algo, comprar solamente un juego de cuchillos y bolsas de basura te hace ver completamente sospechoso". Serie de prompts sacados de Tumblr protagonizando a Akatsuki y nuestra pelirrosa favorita.
1. ItaSaku

**¡Hola! En realidad nunca antes había publicado una historia, pero cuando vi algunos prompts en Tumblr no pude evitar hacerlo.**

 **Como todos saben, obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomo a sus increíbles personajes para hacer volar la imaginación.**

 **"Dude, add like a box of cereal or something. Only buying a knife set and trash bags makes you look guilty as fuck" o "Amigo, añade una caja de cereal o algo. Comprar solamente un juego de cuchillos y bolsas de basura te hace ver completamente sospechoso"**

* * *

-¿Debería llamar a la policía?- una dulce voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos acerca de atajos y como llegar rápidamente al departamento antes de que sus "amigos" se metieran en más problemas de los que ya estaban.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó volteando a ver a la dueña de la voz, una menuda pelirrosa de bonitas facciones y los ojos más impresionantemente verdes que jamás haya visto

-Lo siento, no quería sonar entrometida- murmuró arrugando su respingada nariz -Pero amigo, añade una caja de cereal o algo, comprar solamente un juego de cuchillos y bolsas de basura te hace ver completamente sospechoso-

Itachi volteó a ver sus compras, y si no fuera por su practicada impasividad estaba seguro que se estaría sonrojando un poco en estos momentos. La pelirrosa tenía razón, sus compras se veían un tanto…incriminadoras; Maldijo en voz baja mientras pensaba rápidamente como salir de esta situación. No podía salir de la fila, era el siguiente después de todo, pero tampoco quería atraer atención innecesaria por parte del personal y clientes del supermercado

-Puedes juntarlo con lo mío- Volvió a hablar la pelirrosa, esta vez un poco sonrojada -Así no parecerá que compras cosas para preparar un asesinato, sino la cena- No tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando ya era su turno para pasar sus compras por la caja registradora, sospesando rápidamente sus opciones decidió sacar ventaja al ofrecimiento de la chica y comenzó a sacar las compras de la canasta de esta.

La pelirrosa (debía encontrar su nombre pronto, llamarla así se estaba volviendo tedioso) buscaba algo en su gran bolso (lleno de cosas, si el sonido y el tiempo de demora le indicaban algo) antes de lanzar una exclamación de victoria y sacar un monedero, comenzando a contar billetes para pagar la cuenta.

-Ah - Murmuró Itachi, sacando de su billetera una brillante tarjeta plateada y entregándosela a la cajera - Déjamelo a mi - La pelirrosa abrió la boca para reclamar algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Itachi -Tómalo como un agradecimiento por las molestias que me evitaste- La vio fruncir su entrecejo pero no dijo nada más, por lo que tomándolo como una victoria de su pequeña discusión se dispuso a tomar las bolsas de sus compras.

-Bueno, al menos déjame darte mi tarjeta- dijo al llegar a las puertas del supermercado y entregándole una tarjeta que decía _Dr. Haruno Sakura_ , _Hospital General de Konoha_ y debajo un número y correo donde poder contactarla -por si te arrepientes y decides cobrarme todo esto- dijo levantando las bosas en sus manos "Gracias por todo, suerte con tu asesinato" Se despidió

Itachi la miró marcharse mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su cartera, definitivamente le hablaría, y podría cobrar las compras con una cita en un restaurante, una pelirrosa bastante interesante y si sus acciones eran un indicativo podría asegurar que su trabajo no la tomaría tan de sorpresa; aparte, era médico, y la organización definitivamente necesitaba uno. Su teléfono sonó en ese momento sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

-Kisame- una larga letanía se escuchó del otro lado de la línea -sí, voy en camino, no lo dejen escapar…. De nuevo, nos vemos- con eso cortó la llamada y se dispuso a irse, pensando en Sakura y en la manera de integrarla a su vida

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Dejen sus comentarios por si les gustó, puede que me anime y escriba un poco más**


	2. KisaSaku

**¡Hola de Nuevo! No se los voy a negar, me sentí demasiado emocionada por todos sus hermosos comentarios por el capítulo anterior, y aunque me juré que solo sería un capítulo, no pude evitar extenderlos un poco más y hacer esta historia un AkatSaku con un protagonista diferente cada capítulo.**

 **Este capítulo es un KisaSaku con el prompt de "Did you just give me your number, IN THE MIDDLE OF ME ROBBING YOU?" o ·"¿Me acabas de dar tu número? ¡¿Mientras te robo?!"**

* * *

Ella nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas, sus padres se habían encargado de darle una buena educación para que no tuviera que recurrir a esto, pero demonios, estaba desesperada, y a pesar de ser una fiel creyente que si haces cosas buenas éstas se te regresarán, ninguna de sus buenas acciones se le estaban regresando últimamente. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Nunca se metía en problemas, mantenía una beca con sus buenas notas, era voluntaria para darle de comer a los más necesitados (y ahora ella era la más necesitada).

Sakura estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, en un descuido había dejado su bolso solo por 5 minutos en una de las zonas de descanso de la universidad, y esos 5 minutos habían sido suficientes para que le robaran su cartera, con sus credenciales, tarjetas y dinero; dinero que necesitaba para pagar la renta y cuentas que estaban por vencer. Las tarjetas las había cancelado inmediatamente, pero sin identificaciones no podía retirar dinero del banco, así que no tenía nada hasta que le entregaran las nuevas credenciales.

Comer lo podía solucionar fácilmente, después de todo aún tenía algo de compras en casa, le pediría a sus amigos que la alimentaran y rogaría un poco en el lugar donde era voluntaria para que le sirvieran a ella también; pero desgraciadamente su casera no era tan comprensible, la vieja Chiyo tenía una política de 0 retrasos, si no entregabas el dinero de la renta a tiempo al día siguiente encontrabas todas tus cosas en las calles y la chapa de tu departamento cambiada.

Así que las circunstancias la habían llevado a esta situación, robarle a una pobre alma que no tenía vela en este entierro, pero si no entregaba la renta mañana en la mañana se quedaría sin departamento. Llevaba media hora escondida en la oscuridad de un callejón tratando de darse valor, y jurándose a sí misma que le robaría al próximo sujeto que pasara por ahí.

Desgraciadamente la siguiente persona que pasaba por la calle era alguien enorme, y por la sombra que producía podía asegurar que ese hombre (tenía que ser hombre) era puros músculos, pero sabiendo que si no actuaba en ese momento no lo haría jamás dio una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacía el callejón junto con ella, (costándole más esfuerzo del que pensó, realmente era enorme). Lo inspeccionó un poco, tenía la piel con una extraña apariencia pálida y azul junto con cabello de un color azul marino – aunque realmente no podía juzgarlo, ella tenía el cabello color rosa chicle – tatuaje de branquias a los costados del cuello y los ojos totalmente negros. Al principio parecía bastante molesto por haber sido jaloneado sin su autorización, pero después de darle una rápida mirada le mostró una sonrisa cínica -¿era su imaginación o sus dientes estaban afilados?-

-Hola gatita- ronroneó con una profunda voz -si querías llamar mi atención no tenías por qué jalarme a un rincón oscuro, con que te hubieras acercado a mi estaba bien, aunque me gusta tu estilo, los callejones no son lo mío, pero por ti puedo hacer una excepción- dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Uumm, no, no es lo que usted cree- murmuró un poco a asustada, dándose golpes mentales porque verdaderamente _esta no es la forma ideal para robarle a alguien, maldita sea Sakura,_ carraspeo un poco y dijo más decidida -necesito que me entregues todo tu dinero-

El hombre soltó una estruendosa carcajada -Estas bromeando-

Sakura, ahora un poco molesta por su falta de respeto le dio una fiera mirada -no, no lo estoy, quiero que me des todo tu dinero-

Un poco más calmado, el gigante de los músculos le dio una sonrisa socarrona -¿Tú? ¿La pequeña de cabello rosa quiere robarme a mí? ¿No tienes ni un poco de sentido de sobrevivencia?"-dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Si bien, Sakura nunca ha sido alguien que disfrutara la violencia (por más que sus amigos se empeñen en decirle que _sí, eres demasiado violenta para ser verdad)_ pero si hay algo que realmente la saque de sus casillas es que la menosprecien, podrá ser pequeña, pero jamás hubo alguien como ella en el equipo de Judo y tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que le venía de forma natural. Así que haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos sobre lucha y defensa personal tomo el brazo y el hombro del gigantón, demostrando su famosa fuerza al lanzarlo en un pirueta hacía el suelo, para después torcer su brazo en una dolorosa llave

-Ahora, podrías ser un poco más amable y darme tu dinero ¿por favor?- Dijo ya cansada de tanto parloteo _¿robar siempre es tanto trabajo? Nunca más_ pensó para sí misma. Miró con diversión la cara totalmente sorprendida del gigante azúl, mientras lo veía mover lentamente su mano para tomar su cartera y darle varios billetes de gran denominación.

Sakura los tomó rápidamente y soltó su brazo su brazo dispuesta a emprender la huida, antes de que la sorpresa diera paso a la furia y tuviera que luchar con él de verdad. Dando la media vuelta para salir del callejón escuchó su grito

-Espera- lo miró con precaución mientras se acercaba a ella escribiendo algo sobre un papel, dándole una sonrisa ladina se lo entregó

-¿Qué es esto?- Miro el papel con unos cuantos números escritos y un Kisame H. debajo de ellos. Le dio una mirada escéptica al chico· -¿Me acabas de dar tu número? ¡¿Mientras te robo?!-

-Llamamé- Le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras salía del callejón -esperaré con ansias volver a verte, preferentemente mañana en la noche, no me hagas esperar gatita- le dio una rápida mirada para al final retirarse completamente del lugar.

 _Bueno,_ pensó Sakura sorprendida, _ahora tengo el dinero de la renta… y una cita. Definitivamente nunca más haré algo así_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, se me paso un poco la mano con lo largo, pero estoy completamente satisfecha con el resultado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y que personaje de Akatsuki les gustaría ver en el próximo capítulo**


	3. SasoSaku

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows en esta historia, hacen que me sienta muy emocionada y quiera seguir escribiendo más seguido.**

 **Varias personas me pidieron que el siguiente protagonista fuera Sasori, así que aquí tienen el siguiente promp**

" **Hypothetically, would you be able to get me some Chloroform. I'm asking for a friend."** **O "Hipotéticamente, ¿sería posible que me consiguieras algo de cloroformo? Es para un amigo"**

* * *

Sasori era una persona sencilla de costumbres sencillas, le gustaba su café negro y su vida tranquila, es por eso que no sabía exactamente cómo (ni por qué) había dejado que Sakura se metiera en pacífica existencia, y no es que ella fuera una mala persona persona, solo que era la antítesis de todo lo que él frecuentaba para seguir con su estilo de vida tranquilo.

La cosa con Sakura es que parecía un personaje sacado directamente de una caricatura de los 80's, era estrafalariamente llamativa, con un cabello color rosa chicle y unos brillantes ojos verde, capturaba la atención de todos con sus hermosos rasgos, resplandeciente sonrisa y burburjeante personalidad. El hecho de que le gustaba vestir de colores brillantes era solo un plus a todas las miradas que solía atraer.

Sasori por su parte era un tanto más… discreto en su apariencia, muchas veces lo habían catalogado como guapo, con su cabello rojo brillante y sus ojos color miel, pero solía mantener a las personas a un brazo de distancia con su expresión siempre aburrida y su mirada intimidante. Para evitar que se fijaran demasiado en él solía vestir de una manera plana y monótona, generalmente en marrones.

Y funcionaba, la gente no solía reparar en él ni en su presencia, a excepción de esa molesta pelirosa. Tenían juntos varías clases en la universidad, aunque sus carreras fueran tan distintas (después de todo, ella estudiaba medicina mientras que él estudiaba artes) aún quedaban esas materias de tronco común que en su opinión solo desperdiciaban su tiempo. La primera vez que la vio pensó que una persona con esa apariencia solo significaba problemas.

Y no se equivocó.

Cuando hablo con ella por primera ocasión, gracias a una asignación que tenían que hacer juntos, se aseguró de ser lo más cortante posible para que no se fuera con otras ideas, desgraciadamente eso sólo provocó la curiosidad de Sakura, y de ese día en adelante se la empezó a topar hasta en la sopa, un mañana particularmente estresante, harto de las personas lo rodeaban, se topó con la pelirrosa que lo saludó con una sonrisa, y no teniendo nadie con quien sacar su frustración le gritó que dejara de hostigarlo, lo que provocó que ella le gritara también, y después de unos cuantos gritos todo terminó en una candente sesión de besos en uno de los armarios de la universidad.

Y no, no eran pareja, no importaba cuanto lo molestaran sus amigos, cuanto le preguntaran las personas y que constantemente se veía enredado entre sus brazos porque _maldita sea ella era demasiado adictiva y sus coloridos labiales siempre sabían a frutas, no podían culparlo por siempre querer más_.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantándose de su cómodo sofá para abrirle la puerta a la ojiverde que ya le había avisado que lo visitaría. Sakura entró como un torbellino para colgarse en su cuello y darle un beso apasionado el cual respondió gustosamente. Lentamente los labios de Sakura empezaron a bajar hacía su cuello, haciendo que todas sus alarmas mentales se activaran

-Sea lo que sea la respuesta es no- dijo de forma rotunda tratando de separase de la menuda chica, lo que provocó que ella se aferrara un poco más

-Vamos Sasori-kun, por favor- ronroneo contra su cuello generando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el pelirrojo -Ni siquiera sabes que quiero-

-No necesito saber para deducir que será peligroso- Sakura se separó un poco de él mostrando un puchero que hizo querer besarla otra vez _woow, mal camino, no pienses en eso._

 _-_ Anda Sasori, por mi- pidió mostrando una triste mirada e inflando un poco los cachetes. Sasori tuvo que recurrir a toda su experiencia demostrando indiferencia para no demostrar cuanto le derretían los pucheros de la chica.

-Esta bien- contesto dando un suspiro de resignación -¿Qué necesitas?-

-Hipotéticamente- empezó mientras se miraba las uñas con desinterés -¿sería posible que me consiguieras algo de cloroformo? Es para un amigo- pidió despreocupada, como si le estuviera pidiendo una taza de azúcar y no una sustancia ilegal

-Hipotéticamente, ¿para qué lo querría tu "amigo"?- Preguntó levantando una ceja

-Lo querría para vengarse de un maldito bastardo, hipotéticamente, claro-

-¿Quién?

-Kabuto- susurró con desprecio y Sasori pensó en el peliblanco de lentes que le daba más de un dolor de cabeza a su _no novia,_ recordando como la acosaba constantemente y como en una ocasión trató de propasarse con ella en una fiesta.

-Con una condición- advirtió abrazando su cintura y acercándola hacía él -Que pueda acompañarte- dijo formando una sonrisa vengativa que la pelirrosa imitó prontamente

-Hecho

Sasori era una persona sencilla de costumbres sencillas, le gustaba su café negro y sus no novias llamativas y con una vena de sadistas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos, no se olviden de comentar y decirme quién quieren que aparezca en el próximo capítulo**


	4. PainSaku

**¡Hola a todos! Después de muchas idas y venidos y bastantes problemas, por fin hice mi examen profesional ayer y obtuve mi título de bióloga, por lo que mi felicidad anda por las nubes y la mejor manera para celebrar es escribiendo un capítulo más.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me encanta que les encante, y a los que aún no han dejado ninguno, vamos, no sean tímidos, me interesa mucho su opinión, sus gustos y lo que les gustaría ver en estos drabbles, incluso podrían mandarme su prompt con la pareja de su elección y estaré feliz de hacerlo.**

 **El día de hoy traigo un PainSaku con "I don't really care that you're cleaning your drug money in the laundromat, Its 4am let me wash my fucking boxers" o "Realmente no me importa si estas limpiando tu dinero de drogas en la lavendería, son las 4am, déjame lavar mis malditos boxers"**

* * *

Si a Sakura le pagaran por cada ocasión en la que se encontraba en las madrugadas haciendo pendientes diarios sería rica, asquerosamente rica. Como recién egresada y siendo su primer año oficial como doctora, el hospital siempre le daba turnos nocturnos y unas largas jordanas de 48hrs. Para cuando salía en las mañanas lo único que su cuerpo quería era descansar, por lo que terminaba durmiendo todo el día y cuando se sentía lo suficientemente descansada y lista para ser un humano funcional de nuevo ya eran las altas horas de la madrugada.

Esa era la razón por la que daba gracias a Kami todos los días por los sitios 24 hrs, era cada vez más normal encontrarla haciendo sus compras a las 2:00 a.m., disfrutando una hamburguesa a las 3:00 a.m. y a las 4:00 a.m. empezar a lavar toda su ropa acumulada antes de verse en la necesidad de empezar a usar sus vestidos de fiesta para ir al gimnasio.

Era una rutina a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse y ciertamente tenía sus ventajas, nunca batallaba para encontrar estacionamiento, no debía hacer largas filas, podía ocupar varias lavadoras a la vez y generalmente no había ni un alma alrededor para juzgarla por su mal hábito de hablar con ella misma en voz alta.

Separando su ropa por color, puso la cantidad correcta de detergente a cada máquina y colocando la cantidad de monedas correspondientes se sentó en las incomodas sillas del establecimiento mientras ojeaba una reciente revista de espectáculos.

Se entretuvo leyendo un escandaloso artículo que hablaba sobre el ya no tan secreto romance entre el Senador Naruto Uzumaki y su guardaespaldas Sasuke Uchiha. _-_ No sé cómo la gente no lo veía venir- murmuró para ella misma -desde lejos se ven las ganas que se tienen, la tensión sexual entre ellos durante el discurso de Navidad era impresionante- Estaba mirando las varías fotos donde paparazis los habían encontrado besándose cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió estrepitosamente y una alta figura cubierta en una gabardina negra con nubes rojas entró lentamente.

Trató de calmar un poco su acelerado corazón, aunque no era común que tuviera compañía durante sus esperas en la madrugadas no era la primera vez que alguien más estuviera ocupando otra de las pocas lavadoras del pequeño lugar. Respirando profundamente trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el artículo pero le fue imposible echar una mirada de reojo a su nuevo acompañante.

Ahora que se había quitado la capa y la luz lo iluminaba mejor pudo darse cuenta de que tenía el cabello naranja, unos extraños ojos púrpura y toda la longitud de su nariz y ojeras estaba tapizada por piercings metálicos y brillantes, otros dos adornaban la parte inferior de sus labios asemejando unos colmillos. Pero eso no era lo más interesante, _oh no,_ de una larga y sucia bolsa sacaba puñados de dinero y los metía en la lavadora, _eso… ¿eso es sangre? Oh por Kami, sí es sangre, deja de mirarlo Sakura, este tipo de personas huelen el miedo y estoy segura de que no es un servidor público._

Fijó la mirada sobre la revista sin prestarle realmente atención y trato de no volver a mirar en la dirección de aquel sujeto, tomando una falsa pose casual para darse al menos un poco de valor. Pasaron unos minutos cuando una sombra oscureció su vista de la revista y levantando la mirada se encontró cara a cara con el extraño de las perforaciones.

Podrán decir lo que quieran acerca de los instintos de sobrevivencia en situaciones como esta, pero la verdad es que Sakura tiró el miedo por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era el sujeto.

-¿Necesitas algo?- el pelinaranja no contestó, sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente, eso puso un poco incómoda a Sakura -Disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar?- miró a su alrededor solo para asegurarse de que no le estuviera hablando a nadie más, pero como sabía, eran los únicos en el lugar -Oye ¿pasa algo?- de nuevo sin respuesta, eso solo hizo que empezara a irritarse -Hey, ¿me estas escuchando si quiera?- nada, el tipo seguía callado y mirándola fijamente, la irritación de Sakura creció aún más, el tipo podría ser guapo pero era un idiota. -Hmp, como sea- decidiendo finalmente que ponerle atención no valía la pena y volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la revista escuchó su profunda voz

-Monedas

-¿Qué?

-Necesito monedas- Demandó con voz un poco autoritaria, ese fue el límite de Sakura.

-¿Qué, el banco en donde robaste eso no tenía cambio?- Preguntó cínicamente, el pelinaranja solo la miró confundido -Mira, realmente no me importa si estas limpiando tu dinero de drogas en la lavendería, son las 4am, déjame lavar mis malditos boxers- dijo para finalmente sacar unas cuantas monedas del los bolsillos de su pantalón y entregárselos en la mano.

El chico dio media vuelta, puso las monedas en las ranuras haciendo funcionar las maquinas y finalmente se sentó a un par de asientos de distancia. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos sumergidos en un silencio incomodo hasta que finalmente habló.

-No es dinero de drogas- Dijo sin mirarla realmente

-¿Eh?

-Que no es dinero de drogas, tampoco robé un banco- volteo un poco su hacía su dirección para poder hablar más cómodamente -Y no es sangre humana, es de cabra-

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió ese dinero? No, mucho más importante ¿Por qué una cabra se estaba desangrando sobre ese dinero?- El chico dio un largo suspiro mientras se restregaba las manos sobre su cansado rostro

-Es una historia muy larga- Sakura echó un vistazo a las lavadoras trabajando y luego volvió su mirada hacia él.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo- Dijo sonriendo un poco -Por cierto, soy Sakura-

-Pain- contestó el pelinaranja dando una leve sonrisa

-Bueno Pain, creo que tienes una historia muy interesante que contarme- Y descartando su revista de espectáculos dirigió toda su atención hacia Pain que ya empezaba a hablar.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos. No olviden comentar quien quiere que salga en el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto**


	5. KakuSaku

**Hola lectoras/es, (¿hay algún tipazo escondido por aquí?) adorados, Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en la historia anterior, me hace muy feliz saber que los hago feliz.**

 **Si aún no has comentado ¿Qué estas esperando para hacerlo? Me encantaría saber qué opinas y que te gustaría ver, y no les voy a negar que me siento como niña en navidad cada vez que llega a mi correo una notificación de review, follow o favorite. Ustedes son toda la inspiración que necesito para inscribir y sus ánimos son realmente importantes para mí.**

 **En esta ocasión les traigo un KakuSaku con "Wanna bet?" o "¿Quieres apostar?" Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Había una cosa (y solo una cosa) en este mundo que Kakuzu adorara más que al dinero, y eso era el dinero fácil.

No podían culparlo, sus padres habían sido dos huraños y tacaños contadores que se preocupaban más por las caídas de la bolsa de valores que las caídas de su hijo. Cuando era pequeño y necesitado de amor no lograba entenderlo, el solo quería atención y ese tonto dinero se metía en el camino todo el tiempo, llegó a resentirlo tanto que un día juró que sería monje y regalaría todo lo que tuviera a los más necesitados. Pero que equivocado estaba.

Tenía 10 años cuando, viajando en carretera con ellos, tuvieron aquel fatídico accidente donde sus padres perdieron la vida y él quedó lleno de grandes cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Naturalmente sus progenitores le dejaron todo su dinero, y junto con éste, un libro lleno de instrucciones, consejos y datos para que cuidara bien de él y siguiera amasando una fortuna (resulta que sus padres sí lo querían, tal vez no tanto como al dinero, nunca lo sabría, pero si se tomaron la molestia de escribirle un libro algo de cariño debía haber).

Atesoró ese libro y siguió las instrucciones de sus padres al pie de la letra. Vendía dulces clandestinos en los salones de clases, conseguía las respuestas de los exámenes y se las daba al mejor postor, revendía los tickets de los eventos deportivos a pesar de que eran gratuitos y hasta organizaba las apuestas ilegales. Para cuando estaba en preparatoria todos sabían que si necesitabas algo, desde hamburguesas de McDonalds cuando no tenías ganas de comer la basura de la cafetería, revistas de adultos, juegos pirotécnicos hasta identificaciones falsas, Kakuzu lo tendría, claro, por el precio correcto.

Ahora que era adulto tenía una respetable fortuna acumulada y un trabajo de banquero que le permitía hacer lo que más le gustaba. Pero aún conservaba ese amor por el dinero fácil, y si lo obligaban a salir con los idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, al menos tenía que sacarle provecho. Eran tan escandalosos y estaban tan dispuestos a probar su "hombría y virilidad" (sobre todo Hidan, Kisame y Deidara) que casi siempre caían en sus redes y en sus apuestas, terminando desbolsados al final de la noche.

Se recostó en la barra del bar en el que estaban, un establecimiento de moda lleno de energía pero lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que el grupo (conformado en su mayoría por antisociales) se sintiera a gusto. Estaba a punto a punto de darle un trago a su cerveza cuando a su lado escuchó a Hidan atragandose con la suya. Miró con asco el desorden que había hecho el peliplata mientras Kisame le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda y se burlaba de él.

-Mierda- habló finalmente Hidan con la voz un poco ronca de tanto toser -esa mujer esta jodidamente buena- dijo mientras dirigía su vista hacía una mesa al otro lado del bar. Instintivamente todos siguieron su mirada.

Kisame soltó un silbido apreciativo mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón. El recipiente de sus miradas era una exótica belleza pelirrosa sacada de sus mejores fantasías. Unas piernas interminables enfundadas en un par de pantalones de cuero ajustados, un top negro de la banda AC/DC que le quedaba grande y resbalaba por unos de sus exquisitos hombros blancos. Pero su rostro era una oda al arte, unas finas cejas rosas enmarcaban su cara y daban paso a los ojos más verdes que jamás se hayan visto, una nariz respingaba y unos apetitosos labios pintados de un rojo furioso y brillante que los hacían mucho más atractivos. Sí, en definitiva estaba jodidamente buena.

-Esa perra tiene que ser mía- murmuró Hidan mientras la miraba perversamente

-Te mandará a freír espárragos antes de que si quieras puedas llegarle a decir nada- Se burló Kakuzu. El peliplata le mandó una mirada furibunda mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la chica de ojos verdes. Lo vio acercase a su mesa, inclinarse hacia ella y decirle algo, la cara de la pelirrosa se transformó de una sonrisa incomoda a una mueca furiosa y cuando menos lo esperaban vieron su puño estrellarse contra la cara de Hidan.

Las carcajadas en la mesa no se hicieron esperar al verlo regresar con el rabo entre las patas, un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón y diciendo mil improperios. Kakuzu le mando una mirada de 'Te lo dije' mientras sonreía burlamente, esto solo avivó el fuego del ya de por si enojado peliplata.

-De seguro tu ni siquiera podrías acercarte- exclamó furioso

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo levantando una ceja, no pudiendo evitar su naturaleza de encontrar siempre la forma de ganar dinero fácil.

-Sí, apuesto 100 billetes a que también te mandará a volar

-200 a que le saco al menos su número telefónico

-Hecho- se dieron la mano sellando el trato.

Kakuzu se levantó de su asiento mientras ideaba un plan para hablarle a la pelirrosa, sí el golpe era indicio de algo entonces esa menuda chica contaba con mucha actitud y poca paciencia, se acercó a su mesa dejando la suficiente distancia para evitar su puño si algo salía mal, no estaba de más ser precavido, ya tenía suficientes cicatrices en su cara, gracias. Carraspeo un poco

-Hola- La chica volteó rápidamente con una mirada molesta

-¿Ahora qué?- espeteo con enojo -¿Tu también vienes a hacerme el favor de llevarme a la cama y darme la mejor noche de mi vida como él estúpido de tu amigo?- sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia

-Siento mucho los actos de Hidan, puede ser un poco bruto cuando se trata de chicas hermosas- dijo sin sentir la disculpa realmente -pero lo que yo te vengo a ofrecer es una forma de dejar su orgullo en el suelo y de paso sacarle dinero- decidió ser sincero. La pelirrosa lo miró con duda.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo tienes que parecer interesada en esta conversación, ríe un poco para parezca que realmente te estoy conquistando- la pelirrosa soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica -Sí, así precisamente- miró de reojo a su mesa donde todos lo miraban con la boca abierta, la de melena rosa siguió su mirada discretamente

-Se ve realmente furioso- murmuró con satisfacción

-Excelente. ahora solo tienes que escribir en una servilleta tu número telefónico- recibió una mirada inquisitiva -No importa que no sea el real- la calmó un poco -el idiota no tiene porque saberlo, perderá la apuesta y con el dinero que gane puedo pagar tu cuenta y tu obtienes la total destrucción de su ego-

-Estoy sorprendida, ¿no quieres mi número?, eso es algo nuevo para mí- Dijo con sorpresa.

-Seguramente ya tienes suficiente de ese tipo de cosas por esta noche- La miró tomar una servilleta de la mesa, sacar un bolígrafo de su bolso y garabatear unos números en ella. Se la entregó con buena disposición y después de unos segundos de titubeo (y para total sorpresa de Kakuzu) le dio un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse rápidamente.

El chico de la cicatrices la miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta que seguramente parecía un adolecente idiotizado se despabilo para regresar a su mesa y cobrar su tan preciado dinero. Llevaba unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz de la pelirrosa lo llamó.

-Por cierto- dijo con una mirada juguetona -te vendría bien no tirar la servilleta... y estoy libre los fines de semana- le guiño el ojo descaradamente para finalmente voltear a la mesa con sus amigas.

Miró la servilleta que llevaba en su mano con asombro, en una letra un tanto desordenada se hallaban una serie de números y una nota que decía 'Este es mi número celular, el real, siéntete libre de llamarme cuando quieras. XOXO Sakura'

Sonrió con satisfacción, definitivamente amaba las apuestas.

* * *

 **Cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior ¿será una nueva tendencia?**

 **Debería de cambiar el título a "Serie de eventos que jamás en la vida me van a pasar". Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar :D**


	6. HidaSaku

**Hola mis queridos y guapísimos lectores (todos por igual) Gracias por todos sus reviews, favorites y follows, me hacen muy, muy, muuuuy feliz. Hoy es un día muy especial porque hoy, sí señores, hoy, ¡es mi cumpleaños! El día de hoy cumplo 24 años (ya debería de retirarme de los fandoms, estoy muy grande** _ ***suspiro resignado*)**_ **Y como es mi cumpleaños todos están obligados a dejarme un review (bueno, no están obligados, pero me encantaría que lo hicieran)**

 **Como regalo de cumpleaños para mí y para todos ustedes, porque quiero que disfruten este día junto conmigo, hoy por fin les traigo la pareja que muchos estaban esperando, HIDASAKU y con el mejor prompt que pude encontrar "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" o "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés desnudo en mi cama?" ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Sakura sabía que hoy no sería un buen día. Lo supo desde el momento en que se levantó y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 20min para que su primera clase del día empezara. Rápidamente fue a la ducha solo para encontrar que el agua estaba más fría que el corazón del bastardo de Sasuke, pero con tanta prisa no tuvo más que aguantarse; al estar tan apurada en salir se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie con el marco de la puerta provocándose una ligera cojera. Llegó apresuradamente a la cocina donde encontró a Ino, Hinata y Tenten (sus mejores amigas y compañeras de casa) desayunando tranquilamente en la mesa; sin tiempo que gastar le robó una pieza de pan a Ino y un trago de jugo a Tenten y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Abrío estrepitosamente la puerta de su salón de clases, llena de sudor y con respiración agitada por haber recorrido todo el trayecto de su casa a la universidad corriendo, sólo para encontrar que no había nadie, al parecer la clase se había cancelado y nadie se había molestado en informarle. Resignada y molesta se encaminó a la cafetería solo para darse cuenta que había olvidado su cartera en casa. Reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y fue a sus siguientes clases con el estómago rugiendo y sus ánimos por los suelos.

Regresó a casa arrastrando los pies y revolcándose en sus desgracias mientras miraba a las felices personas a su alrededor. Vivía en un barrio lleno de casas rentadas por alumnos de la universidad por lo que siempre había actividad en las calles. En las mañanas y tardes se podía ver el ir y venir de los estudiantes a sus clases o relajándose el porche con algunas cervezas frías y en las noches no faltaban las casas llenas de música a todo volumen y personas dispuestas a pasarla bien y emborracharse para olvidar sus problemas diarios.

No había noche en que no hubiera fiesta en alguna de las viviendas de la calle, pero definitivamente las más famosas eran las de Akatsuki, un grupo de estudiantes ejemplares que eran especialmente populares por lo atractivo de sus miembros (aunque Sakura estaba segura de que traficaban drogas o se prostituían, no había ninguna manera de que unos simples estudiantes pudieran despilfarrar tanto dinero como lo hacian ellos). Todos los viernes sin falta lanzaban una fiesta donde parecía que cientos de personas asistían. No era poco común salir los sábados por la mañana y encontrar a algunas personas tiradas en las banquetas o encontrarse varios individuos escapando de sus aventuras de una noche.

Y aunque en algunas ocasiones maldecía que vivieran en la casa junto a la suya (esas ocasiones en donde se encontraba particularmente cansada y lo único que quería era dormir hasta el Domingo), había otras en donde agradecía a todos los dioses por tener grandiosas fiestas a solo unos pasos de distancia. Y esta noche pensaba aprovecharse de eso. Hoy bailaría hasta cansarse, tomaría hasta perder la conciencia y sacudiría todas las desgracias que habían arruinado su día.

Convencer a las demás no sería problema, Ino siempre estaba lista para una buena noche y Tenten tenía los ojos puestos sobre uno de sus vecinos llamado Neji que en muchas ocasiones asistía a esas fiestas. La pobre y dulce Hinata estaba tan acostumbrada a que las chicas la arrastraran en sus planes que generalmente no ponía mucha resistencia. Llegó a su casa con los ánimos un poco más elevados y les contó a sus amigas sus planes de esa noche, Ino y Tenten saltaron de emoción ante la oportunidad de salir con la generalmente ermitaña pelirrosa y comenzaron a escoger sus conjuntos para la fiesta. Sakura sonrío, no podía esperar a que llegara la noche.

Unas horas más tarde y unas cervezas de más encima la pelirrosa por fin sentía que había logrado su objetivo. Había bailado con unos cuantos desconocidos, participado en un juego de beer pong que definitivamente había acelerado su estado de ebriedad y había olvidado todos sus malos momentos del día. Estaba en una precaria línea entre donde todavía era consciente de sus actos y la total ebriedad, por lo que decidió que había tenido suficiente por esa noche y debería irse a casa. Sacó su teléfono de la bolsa del pantalón y trató de mandarle un mensaje a Ino avisándole que se iba a casa, la palabra clave siendo trató, definitivamente no era normal que la pantalla de su celular fuera tan borrosa. Esforzándose al máximo en tratar de enfocar el teclado mando algo como " _Borrrasha, fuiii casa_ " y determinándolo suficiente se paró del sillón donde estaba sentada para inmediatamente verse mareada y desbalanceada. _Woow, definitivamente estoy un poco más borracha de lo que pensaba, muy bien Sakura, concéntrate, un paso delante del otro,_ empezó a caminar tambaleándose un poco, _eso, muy bien Sakura, vas muy bien, un paso a la vez._ Salió a la calle más preocupada por no caerse de cara al suelo que saber por dónde iba.

Entró a su casa, que al parecer estaba llena de personas, y mientras subía las escaleras precariamente se preguntaba de donde había salido tanta gente. Decidiendo que mañana hablaría con Ino y con Tenten llegó a su habitación que estaba milagrosamente vacía y oscura, quitándose la ropa y lanzándola sin mirar donde caía hasta quedar en ropa interior se lanzó sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos se dejó envolver por un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un mal sabor de boca. Giró un poco para acomodarse mejor y seguir durmiendo cuando sintió algo extraño. Aún con los ojos cerrados pasó la mano por el objeto, al parecer era una almohada dura, _muy dura_ , aunque de tacto suave, siguió tocándola un poco más cuando escuchó un gruñido. _Ok, eso es algo raro, generalmente las almohadas no gruñen._ Decidiendo investigar abrió un poco los ojos para toparse con un abdomen bien formado (¿es _normal que el abdomen se marque de esa manera?, pensé que solo los modelos se veían así_ )y subiendo la mirada un poco más se encontró con el guapo rostro de su vecino Hidan.

Respirando profundamente y tratando de mantener la calma diciendose que no valía la pena tener un ataque de pánico _su cabeza ya le dolía lo suficiente, gracias,_ decidió que lo despertaría, calmadamente le exigiría explicaciones, le pediría que se fuera de su habitación, ella dormiría un poco más, tendría un desayuno lleno de grasa para aliviar su cruda y todo este mal entendido quedaría en el pasado. Sí, sonaba como un buen plan.

Poniendo las manos sobre su abdomen desnudo (no era tonta, sabía que había oportunidades que no debía desaprovechar) lo sacudió un poco tratando de despertarlo.

-Hidan- nada, lo movió un poco más fuerte -Hey Hidan, despierta- el mencionado solo movió la cabeza y siguió durmiendo, Sakura soltó un bufido frustrada y lo sacudió con más fuerza "levántate ya, Hidan, vamos" Dando un gruñido Hidan abrió los parpados solo para volverlos a cerrar y poner un brazo sobre sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? Es puñeteramente temprano, déjame dormir- se acurrucó un poco para estar cómodo y volver a dormir

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés desnudo en mi cama?-

-No desnudo, semi-desnudo, aún tengo mis boxers, y no es tu cama-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no es mi cama?- Dijo mirando alrededor solo para darse cuenta que esta no era su habitación. -¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?-

-Y yo que mierda voy a saber- gruñó resignándose a que ya no podría dormir -Cuando la maldita fiesta acabó entré a mi habitación en donde me esperaba mi caliente y sensual vecina en ropa interior, emocionándome sólo para darme cuenta de que estaba dormida. Así que decidiendo ser honorable, buen vecino y ese tipo de estupideces, no hice ni toqué nada, _denada,_ me resigne a joderme y sólo dormir- acabo mostrándole una mirada huraña.

Sakura enrojeció, en su borracho estupor no se dio cuenta que salió de la fiesta solo para volver a entrar a ella pensando que era su casa, gruño avergonzada mientras se masajeaba los ojos, con razón había tanta gente por todos lados. Y no solo eso, había invadido la habitación de Hidan, y había dormido en su cama, semi-desnuda, volvió a gruñir, _olvida todas mis tragedias de ayer, hoy es definitivamente mucho peor._

-Demonios, lo siento mucho Hidan, no sé cómo disculparme- dijo mientras abría los ojos de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada de Hidan muy entretenida en sus pechos -¡Oye!, mis ojos están aquí arriba-

-Yo sé cómo puedes pagarme- respondió sin despegar la mirada de sus senos.

-Ni lo pienses- Dijo entre dientes, el estómago de Sakura decidió sonar en ese momento, Hidan sonrió para finalmente levantar la mirada

-Vayamos a comprar un desayuno malditamente grasoso y podemos discutirlo mejor- Sakura lo meditó un poco, tenía hambre y Hidan no era tan mala compañia, cuando no le miraba tan descaradamente los pechos.

-Hecho- Dijo levantándose de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

Hidan miraba a la pelirrosa de reojo mientras esta juntaba su ropa repartida por la habitación y empezaba a vestirse. Sí, ya tendría tiempo para convencerla.

* * *

 **Estas cosas simplemente se van haciendo más y más largas. Alguien deténgame por favor. Apuesto a que todos pensaron que cuando Hidan saliera involucraría el sacrificando animales, pues no, tal vez después. Se han dado cuenta de que nadie me ha pedido un MadaSaku, raro, ¿por qué será?.**

 **Fun fact: El día horrible de Sakura está basado en un día horrible que yo tuve en mi época universitaria, al igual que la calle llena de casas de estudiantes, yo vivía en una calle igual. El salir de la fiesta pensando en ir a mi casa sólo para volver a entrar nunca me pasó, algo por lo que doy gracias todos los días.**


	7. BONUS HidaSaku

**Hola, no, esto no es un prompt nuevo, lo siento. Este pequeño bonus es un extracto de mi idea original para el capítulo pasado, que tuve que descartar por que la clasificación del fic hubiera tenido que cambiar y me gusta que ustedes puedan estar frente a sus padres sin tener que controlar sus gestos por estar leyendo cosas pecaminosas. Después me di cuenta de que la mayoría de ustedes son unos pervertidos y estaban esperando un lemmon (o algo parecido).**

 **Así que aunque esto no es un lemmon per se (principalmente porque descarte la idea antes de poder acabarlo) es algo un poquito más hot para aplacar sus pervertidas mentes. El próximo capítulo vendrá pronto, no se preocupen. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Subió pesadamente las escaleras de su casa soñando con un caliente baño pasa relajar sus tensos músculos e imaginando su cómoda cama que la esperaba al final del pasillo. Cerraría todas las ventanas y cortinas, se pondría tapones en los oídos y nadie impediría que durmiera por 12 horas seguidas, se lo merecía.

Llegando a su habitación buscó el interruptor de la luz y mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo al lado de la puerta, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la escena más extraña que había visto en su vida, pero estaba tan casada por su día que ya nada podía desfasarla.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés desnudo en mi cama?- Frente a ella y acostado en su cama como si fuera algo de todos los días estaba Hidan, su guapo, sensual, increíblemente excitante vecino Hidan, desnudo en todo su esplendor dejando a la vista su largo cuerpo lleno de músculos bien definidos (podía incluso jurar que hasta brillaba un poco) y con solo un moño tapando sus partes íntimas, un _muy grande_ moño.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sakura- dijo sonriendo socarronamente

-No es mi cumpleaños- replicó con el rostro sin expresión.

-Semánticas- la sonrisa de Hidan se extendió aún más mientras sus ojos la miraban con un brillo que no supo reconocer.

-¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación?

-Entré por el balcón obviamente- sin dejar de sonreír Hidan empezó a moverse, levantándose de la cama caminó lentamente hacía ella, sus ojos brillando aún más -¿qué pasa florecilla? Te ves muy tensa-

-Se te cayó el moño- Dijo mientras miraba su rostro esforzándose de sobre manera para no bajar la mirada. Hidan la ignoró mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella, se tensó al sentir sus manos posarse sobre sus hombros.

-Relájate- murmuró en su oído mientras comenzaba a masajear sus cansados hombros. Sakura no pudo evitar derretirse un poco y soltar un pequeño gemido de placer -Estas en excelentes manos flocerilla, no tienes nada de que peocuparte. -

Sakura estaba segura de que había mil razones para no estar sola en una habitación con HIdan estando desnudo, pero mientras sus manos trabajaban en los nudos de su cuello no pensar en ninguna.

* * *

 **Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no había ninguna forma de que esta historia acabara inocentemente, por lo que lo dejé hasta ahí. Quien sabe, puede que en un futuro me anime a escribir un lemmon.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios y sus felicitaciones, me hicieron muy feliz, ustedes son los mejores, se los juro.**


	8. DeiSaku

***Sale detrás del arbusto de donde estaba escondida* ¡Hola! ¿Aún no me odian por tardar tanto en actualizar? ¡Lo siento mucho! No quería esperar tanto, pero he tenido un par de semanas DEMASIADO ocupadas, pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo y quiero actualizar antes de que mi vida vuelva a ser una montaña rusa llena de pendientes y trabajo.**

 **En esta ocasión les traigo un DeiSaku (Les tengo que admitir que me costó un poco sacarlo, nunca había leído nada sobre esta pareja y me cuesta un poco imaginarlos juntos) con el prompt de "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." O "He visto la manera en la que me miras cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta" ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

-¿Por qué me odias?- Sakura levantó la vista del libro que se encontraba entre sus manos para mirar a la persona que había soltado esa frase con indignación, no que lo necesitara, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa clara y enérgica voz, después de todo esa voz era la causante de muchos de sus delirios y momentos bochornosos.

Deidara la miraba con un deje de frustración y enojo enmarcando sus delicadas facciones, mientras esperaba impaciente a que Sakura contestara, la pelirrosa soltó un gran suspiro tratando de calmar un poco su agitado corazón que siempre latía como loco cada que Deidara estaba cerca, aunque no siempre había sido así.

Lo había conocido hace mucho tiempo. A sus 5 años Sakura era una niña tímida, callada y con una gran frente; y no importaba cuantas veces su padre tratara de animarla diciendo: "Tu frente es muy grande para darle espacio a ese gran cerebro que tienes" o "tu cabello es rosa porque todas las cosas dulces son de ese color, y tú eres lo más dulce de este mundo" porque eso no evitaba que los demás niños se burlaran de ella y la escogieran como su presa favorita a la hora de escoger a quien molestar.

Sakura soportaba todo esto de manera callada, escondiéndose hasta que se olvidaran de ella; pero ese día estaban siendo más agresivos de lo común; Ami solía desquitarse con la pelirrosa cada vez que sus padres tenían problemas, por lo que, a diferencia de los días normales en donde solo se burlaba de ella cuando salía corriendo, esta vez la persiguió tirando de sus rosados cabellos y lastimándola, un jalón particularmente fuerte la hizo caer al suelo raspándose las rodillas y golpeando su cabeza lo que provocó que su visión se nublara un poco. La ojijade se escogió todo lo que pudo, preparándose mentalmente para el golpe que ya sentía venir.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Confundida abrió los ojos solo para encontrar una bonita niña de rubio y brillante cabello sujeto en una media coleta que caía por su espalda y resplandecientes ojos azules que miraban con enojo a Ami mientras sostenía su brazo con facilidad. Sakura estaba tan absorta mirando a su salvadora que se asustó un poco cuando alguien apareció a su lado. Abriendo los ojos sorprendida (porque claramente su visión le estaba jugando malas pasadas) miró a la persona que estaba inclinada sobre ella y la observaba con preocupación en sus ojos, ¡Era exactamente igual a la chica que la había defendido! El mismo sedoso cabello rubio, solo que ella lo llevaba corto y suelto, los mismos brillantes ojos azules, las mismas delicadas facciones, parecían una de las muñecas de porcelana que su abuela solía regalarle.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- la niña de cabellos cortos le preguntó mientras le daba la mano ayudándola a levantarse. Sakura estaba sorprendida, nunca algún niño había sido amable con ella, todos tenían que seguir las órdenes de Ami o si no sufrir las consecuencias por lo que siempre se sumaban a molestarla.

-Sí- contestó tímidamente -Gracias- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa que la rubia correspondió con una aún más grande.

-No es nada, mi nombre es Ino y ese que está ahí es mi hermano Deidara- dijo señalando a su salvador que ya había soltado el brazo de Ami mientras le decía que se fuera de ahí y dejara de molestarla. La pelirrosa se sonrojó profundamente, Ino había dicho hermano, eso significaba que la niña bonita que la había salvado en realidad era un niño. Que tonta había sido. Soltó un chillido de humillación mientras que los hermanos la miraban confundidos.

-Sabes - empezó Deidara -Este es el momento en el las personas suelen decir sus nombres respondiendo el saludo- Sakura saltó un poco recordando lo maleducada que había sido, ¡su madre se pondría furiosa!, si había algo que Mebuki Haruno odiara eran las personas maleducadas.

-Mi nombre es Sakura- dijo prontamente -Muchas gracias por salvarme- inclinó un poco su cuerpo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No hay problema Sakura-chan- respondió Ino alegremente -Pero, ¿por qué te molestaban esas niñas?- preguntó frunciendo su entrecejo, la sonrisa de Sakura decayó un poco.

-Es por mi cabello rosa, dicen que parece chicle masticado- dijo con lástima -Y por mi frente gigantesca- agarró un mechón de su cabello tratando de esconder su frente mientras se movía nerviosamente en su lugar, seguramente esos niños se darían cuenta de lo rara y fea que era y empezarían a molestarla junto con los demás.

-Pues a mí me parece un cabello muy bonito- dijo Deidara mientras tomaba el rosado cabello entre sus dedos y lo inspeccionaba -Y tu frente.. emmm… bueno, tu frente sí esta grande, pero es bonita también- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sonrojaba completamente, nunca nadie aparte de sus padres le había dicho que era bonita (bueno, su frente y su cabello, pero era lo mismo, ¡Alguien le había dicho bonita! A parte, se lo había dicho alguien que tenía facciones angelicales, así que debería saber de lo que estaba hablando).

A partir de ese día Ino y Deidara se hicieron sus mejores amigos. Lo hacían todo juntos, ir a jugar al parque, pijamadas, salidas a la playa, al poco tiempo Ino y Deidara eran invitados comunes en la casa de los Haruno, así como Sakura en la de los hermanos, cuando llegó el tiempo de ir a la escuela decidieron ir a la misma para no separarse. El tiempo pasó y fueron creciendo cada vez más unidos. Hasta que llegó aquel fatídico día. El día en que lo cambió todo para siempre y la tranquilidad mental de Sakura salió volando por la ventana.

El día en que a Sakura le empezó a gustar Deidara.

Al principio no sabía le pasaba, cada vez que se aceleraba su corazón pensaba que en realidad sufría ataques de taquicardia, las mariposas en el estómago las confundía con nauseas y el repentino sudor en sus manos lo achacaba a la ansiedad. Varias veces fue al hospital a comprobar su salud solo para que le dijeran que estaba perfectamente bien. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que sus síntomas solo se presentaban cuando estaba Deidara, después de una larga plática con su madre le aclararon que en realidad esos síntomas no eran la de una enfermedad extraña si no de amor. Y el infierno comenzó.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo al estar consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio había sido "¿Soy lesbiana?" Deidara seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que había conocido (algo que nunca admitiría ante Ino, no tenía deseos de morir joven) y sus perfectas facciones y estilo tiraban más a lo femenino. Después se tener sueños bastante subidos de tono con él se dio cuenta de que no era lesbiana. Ni un poco. Ni una sola pizca de lesbiana en su ser. _Nada lesbiana._

Lo cual en realidad lo hizo aún peor, no podía estar cerca de él sin repentinamente volverse un manojo de balbuceos y torpeza. Decidió por su salud mental alejarse poco a poco de él antes de que hiciera un espectáculo de ella misma. Era obvio que no tenía oportunidad, Deidara era un ser celestial enviado para bendecir la tierra con su belleza, Sakura era… bueno, ella era una muy excelente persona y de bonitos sentimientos. Así que se conformaba a mirarlo de lejos, añorarlo, soñarlo, bueno, ustedes entienden.

Regresando de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que al parecer había tardado demasiado en responder porque Deidara la miraba impaciente mientras movía sus manos, sus grandes y delicadas manos, esas manos que modelaban arcilla con tanta pasión y parecían perfectas para, _No, no vayas ahí Sakura, definitivamente no pienses en eso._ Retiró la vista de sus manos un poco sonrojada y decidió enfocar su miraba en su rostro. Soltó un gran suspiro tratando de controlarse

-¿De qué hablas Deidara?- No había manera de que lo odiara. ¿Amarlo? Sí, ¿desearlo? Totalmente, ¿Odiarlo? Nunca en la vida.

-¿Qué diablos te hice para merecer tu odio? He visto la manera en la que me miras cuando piensas que no me doy cuenta- Se sonrojó abochornada mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan obvia con sus miradas -Entiendo que ya no nos juntemos tanto como antes, en serio, pero quiero saber qué rayos pasó para que me mires con tanto rencor y me ignores completamente-

Sakura estaba totalmente mortificada, Deidara no sólo se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba; había confundido sus miradas de total anhelo y deseo con odio. _Vaya manera de joderla Sakura._

-Deidara, no te odio, en serio, y no has hecho nada más que ser un excelente amigo conmigo-

-¿Entonces por qué me miras como si quieras que la tierra me tragara?- La pelirrosa se mordió el labio con nervios, decidió que era ahora o nunca, si no funcionaba pues total, volvía a sus hábitos de mirarlo desde lejos.

-No te miro como si quisiera que la tierra te trague, yo por otro lado….- Con una valentía que realmente no sentía lo miró de arriba abajo en una actitud que esperaba fuera sexy.

-Tu…- La miró confundido por un momento para luego mirarla totalmente sorprendido -Oh - Soltó Deidara -Oooh - sus ojos brillaron con algo que no supo reconocer mientras le daba una sonrisa ladeada -Cariño, debes de practicar mucho más en tus gestos, porque sinceramente apestas mandando miradas sugestivas- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Deidara ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con nerviosismo al verlo cada vez más cerca, soltó un pequeño grito sorprendido cuando la levantó fácilmente de donde estaba y la volvió a sentar en su regazo.

-Haciendo tus deseos realidad- dijo con una sonrisa ladina -¿Acaso no dijiste que querías comerme?-

Esa fue la última conversación que se escuchó en la biblioteca de los Yamanaka en toda la tarde.

* * *

 **Urg, esto es más largo de lo que debería, alguien deténgame por favor. Bueno, que sea largo en recompensa por haber tardado tanto, ¿ya les dije que lo siento? Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y no se olviden de comentar a quien quieren en el próximo prompt.**

 **Fun Fact: Cuando empecé el anime hace mucho, mucho tiempo (hace 12 años para ser precisa) el SasuSaku era mi OTP y no podía ver a ninguno de los dos con alguien más, después fui creciendo, me adentré un poco más al fandom y me di cuenta del potencial que tenía Sakura con otros personajes, a tal punto en donde no me molesta verla en pareja con nadie (solo con Rock Lee y Naruto tengo problemas, pero no todo podía ser perfecto), pero uno siempre tiene sus favoritos, y en este casi el que está más alto en mi lista (casi, casi OTP) es el KakaSaku, del cual acabo de escribir una historia (y pienso escribir otra). Así que corran a mi perfil (antes dejen su review, obviamente), léanla y díganme que les parece.**

 **(Sí, acabo de hacerme publicidad a mí misma desvergonzadamente)**


	9. ObiSaku

**¡Hola queridos y adorados lectores! Sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no tengo vergüenza, lo siento. Cuando dije que mi actividad laboral ha estado caótica no mentía.**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero decir dos cosas. La primera; una linda y amable lectora me preguntó por qué escribía lo diálogos con comillas y no guiones (que es lo correcto) ya que la lectura con comillas es un poco tediosa y se pierde el hilo mientras lees; y la verdad es que me quiero disculpar con todos ustedes. La mayoría de los fics que leo son en inglés, hace bastante tiempo que no leo uno en español, me acostumbré tanto a ver las comillas para indicar diálogos que se me olvidó completamente que en español se usan los guiones. Ya corregí ese error en todos los capítulos, lo siento mucho lectores, soy una persona un poco despistada.**

 **La segunda, alguien me pidió si le podía pasar mi Facebook y ser amigas por ahí, y la verdad es que no me molesta, pero desde este momento les digo que no publico nada de anime en mi Facebook, absolutamente nada, si quieren agregarme yo no tengo ningún problema, pero están advertidos, no encontraran nada ahí.**

 **¡Ya por fin el capítulo! Este es un ObiSaku, ¿Por qué no TobiSaku? Se preguntarán, porque un ObiSaku tiene más sentido y me permite escribir más cosas y la verdad es que me gusta el ObiSaku y soy un ser indulgente conmigo misma, me gusta consentirme.** **"It's not what it looks like" o "¡No es lo que parece!"**

* * *

Obito tenía la peor suerte del mundo, todo el mundo sabía y aceptaba ese hecho universal, así como las leyes de la gravedad. No es que fuera idiota o algo parecido, no, de hecho Obito era una persona muy inteligente y con mucho talento, solo que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, lo cual hacia un poco difícil su trabajo de policía.

Empezaron a sospecharlo cuando iba a la escuela, las sustancias en su clase de química le explotaban en la cara aún y cuando todavía no las había mezclado, siempre pasaba algo que provocaba que no pudiera llegar a tiempo a ningún lado. Cuando fue a hacer su examen para entrar a la academia de policía todos los semáforos de la ciudad dejaron de funcionar creando un caos vial que hizo que fuera imposible para él llegar temprano. Fue con un poco de ruegos (y unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le suplicaba a su tío Fugaku, no que alguna vez fuera a admitirlo) que lo dejaron presentar el examen.

Cuando entró a las fuerzas policiales su falta de suerte se hizo aún más notoria, en una ocasión, tratando de hacer una redada sorpresa en el corazón de una organización de traficantes de drogas, su estómago gruñó tan fuerte que alertó a los bandidos, si su compañero Kakashi y él salieron con vida fue porque ambos tenían una excelente puntería y unas sorprendentes ganas de sobrevivir.

Siguiendo su mala racha, al ser trasladados al hospital para atender las heridas que su pequeña aventura les dejó, se enteró de que Rin, la mujer de la que había estado enamorado desde que tenía uso de memoria y aquella por la que daría todo en su vida, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y compañero Kakashi, que ambos tenían una relación secreta desde hace tiempo y en el calor del momento y el sentimiento de perderse el uno al otro a flor de piel se comprometieron, en frente de un boquiabierto Obito con el corazón roto.

Después de unas cuantas semanas sin hablar con ambos, aislarse de todo y sentirse completamente miserable, decidió que estar en un mundo donde Kakashi y Rin estaban juntos era mucho mejor que un mundo donde ellos ya no formaban parte de su vida, así que finalmente habló con ellos y aceptó ser su padrino de boda.

Su vida de infortunios y malas rachas siguió su curso, nada fuera de lo extraordinario pasaba en su vida (si no tomabas en cuenta su peculiar suerte). Pero su título como la persona con la peor suerte del mundo llegó cuando tenía 32 años y entró una nueva generación de reclutas entre los que se encontraba su primo Sasuke y sus mejores amigos Naruto y Sakura. Él sólo conocía a los amigos de su primo por historias que escuchaba en las reuniones familiares, de lo escandaloso que era Naruto, lo mucho que su tía Mikoto adoraba a Sakura y los problemas en los que se metía el trio desde que se conocieron en preescolar, pero nunca los había visto en persona. Y deseo nunca haberlo hecho y seguir en una feliz ignorancia.

La primera vez que vio a Sakura se quedó total y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Y si enamorarse de alguien 14 años menor que él no era suficiente, el que Sakura no le diera ni la hora del día definitivamente era la cereza del pastel, lo último que le faltaba era estar enamorado de una persona que no lo veía de la misma forma. De nuevo.

Nadie podía culparlo realmente, Sakura era preciosa. Con su cara angelical, su llamativo cabello rosa, sus expresivos ojos verdes y una sonrisa siempre bailando en sus labios tenía a la mitad de la estación comiendo de su mano. El hecho de que fuera increíblemente buena en lo que hacia era solo un plus a su imagen perfecta. No tenía rival en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y sus golpes eran demoledores.

Obito suspiró mientras esperaba el elevador, ya tenía dos años en esa situación y aunque se dijera todos los días que nada saldría de su estúpido enamoramiento y que lo dejara ya, no podía dejar de observarla cuando paseaba por su piso en la estación. Imaginando cosas que jamás sucederían.

La campanita indicando la llegada del elevador sonó mientras sus puertas se abrían dándole el paso; presionó el número de su piso mientras se arreglaba distraídamente su uniforme. Las puertas del elevador empezaban a cerrarse cuando un grito a lo lejos lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Alto! ¡Detengan el elevador por favor! - Obito no esperó a fijarse quien era cuando su manó se movió rápidamente hacia los sensores de la puerta haciendo que sus puertas se abrieran de nuevo, levantando la mirada se encontró con la pelirrosa que corría apresurada hacia el él. El corazón de Obito de aceleró mientras la veía llegar a su lado y quitando su mano del sensor permitió que las puertas se cerraran. El pelinegro la miró recuperar el aire y esperó un poco a que la respiración de pelirrosa se regulara un poco.

\- ¿Qué piso? – preguntó mientras la pelirrosa acomodaba su cabello desordenado por la carrera, Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dio una sonrisa

-El 5 por favor, muchas gracias Obito-san, si no hubieras detenido el elevador hubiera tenido que subir por las escaleras, y ya voy tarde a mi reunión con Fugaku-san… ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? – Lo miró extrañada al ver que la cara del pelinegro poco a poco se iba tornando cada vez más roja.

Obito no lo podía creer, estaba en un elevador con Sakura Haruno, ¡Solos!, y no solo eso, la pelirrosa sabía su nombre, ¡y estaba tratando de conversar casualmente con él! Obito no podía recordar alguna ocasión en la que la ojijade hubiera iniciado una conversación casual con él. Hasta ese día estaba seguro de que la pellirrosa no sabía de su existencia.

Estaba tratando de juntar valor para responderle sin sonar como un completo estúpido cuando la vio acercarse a él, demasiado cerca para la salud mental y cardiaca de Obito, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente la miró levantar su pequeña mano y colocarla en su frente. La pelirrosa abrió la boca para comentar algo cuando una fuerte sacudida los desbalanceo a ambos, por su cercanía la pelirrosa fue a caer contra el pecho de del pelinegro tirándolos al suelo, Obito soltó un gruñido de dolor y automáticamente puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Después de otra sacudida donde las luces parpadearon el elevador siguió su curso como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura se movió sonrojándose un poco por la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Obito (quien podía jurar que se le saldría el corazón de lo rápido que estaba latiendo) trató de levantarse soló para que un fuerte jalón en su cabello la regresara a su lugar, soltó un pequeño quejido y trato de levantarse de nuevo solo para sufrir la misma suerte. Obito se removió nervioso debajo de ella.

\- Creo que mi cabello se atoro en uno de tus botones, espera un poco, trataré de desenredarlo – Sakura dio un vistazo al piso en el que se encontraban – Oh,no.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estamos en el piso 4 – ambos empezaron a moverse un poco desesperados tratando de solucionar la situación, la pelirrosa soltaba quejidos de dolor y Obito miraba cada dos segundos la puerta. El sonido de las campanas indicando que habían llegado al piso deseado sonaron y ambos se miraron preocupados. Las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente y Obito vio con horror como poco a poco una silueta se iba revelando, sus ojos se conectaron con los de la persona al otro lado de las puertas. Maldijo su suerte al darse cuenta de que era Kakashi, una de las personas que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa.

\- Obito…- Empezó Kakashi un poco desconcertado

-¡No es lo que parece! – gritó desesperado asustando a la pelirrosa sobre él, que levantó la cabeza rompiendo varios de sus cabellos por la fuerza pero librándose efectivamente. Rápidamente y con su rostro colorado por la vergüenza soltó un gritito de triunfo y en su desesperación por levantarse aplastó con uno de sus codos el abdomen de Obito dejándolo sin aire.

Murmurando un montón de palabras ininteligibles dio una reverencia para después salir rápidamente perdiéndose por los pasillos bajo la asombrada mirada de Kakashi. Obito soltó un quejido avergonzado y se levantó del suelo mientras el peliplata entraba al elevador. Antes de siquiera tener oportunidad de nada el pelinegro le mandó una mirada fulminante

\- Ni una palabra –Kakashi no necesitó más para tragarse su comentario, lo dejaría llorar su desgracia por ahora, había tiempo de sobra cuando fueran al bar para molestarlo.

El resto del día fue como si Obito tuviera una nube negra sobre su cabeza haciendo que el normalente amable y alegre policía estuviera deprimido y cabizbajo. No podía creerlo, una oportunidad de oro se presenta y su mala suerte lo arruinaba todo de nuevo.

Estaba guardando sus cosas y preparándose para ir a casa, pensando en ese bote de helado que tenía preparado para los días especialmente malos cuando sintió una pequeña mano posarse sobre su hombro, girando su rostro y preparado para decirle a los chicos que hoy no estaba de humor para ir con ellos al bar, las palabras murieron en su boca cuando se encontró con los ojos increíblemente verdes de Sakura.

\- Quería disculparme por lo de hoy – Empezó la pelirrosa un poco avergonzada, Obito estaba a punto de decirle que no pasaba nada, había sido un accidente cuando Sakura lo interrumpió – Sé que fue un accidente combinado con la mala suerte por la que eres famoso, pero realmente quisiera disculparme contigo, así que quería saber si quisieras ir por unas cervezas conmigo, yo pago – Sus ojos lo miraban tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

La sonrisa de Obito se expandió poco a poco, sí, tenía la peor suerte del mundo, pero eso no siempre significaba algo malo.

* * *

 **Uuggghh, ahora quiero cervezas, si pudiera tomármelas con un policía guapo sería un plus, pero solo las cervezas están bien.**

 **Para los que se pregunten que pasó con Obito y Sakura, les diré que ambos se pusieron muy borrachos, terminaron en el departamento de Obito y despues de una mañana muy incomoda decidieron comenzar una relación, lo cual fue bueno por que en esa increíble noche Sakura quedó embarazada (recuerden, mala suerte)**

 **¡Comenten! Díganme sus ilusiones, sus sueños, sus pensamientos en el capítulo y a quien quieren ver en el siguiente. Y cuando terminen de comentar pasen por mi historia It takes a Village y rían un poco más.**


	10. MadaSaku

**¡Hola! ¿Pensaron que estaba muerta? ¿Que había abandonado la historia y que nunca más volvería a sacar un capítulo? ¡Pues no! Perdón por haberme ido tanto tiempo, comenté el capítulo anterior que iba a tener una ola de trabajo muy fuerte, y así fue, pero también después de eso me fui de vacaciones y cuando regresé motivada para comenzar nuevos capítulos, pues, mi hermano descompuso su laptop que necesita para la universidad y como soy una buena hermana le di la mía. Ahora solo puedo escribir en mi tiempo libre en el trabajo, pero no es muy frecuente tener tiempo libre en lo que trabajo, por lo que queda mi celular, lo cual no es muy cómodo, pero trataré de ya no irme por tanto tiempo, se los prometo.**

 **Ahora, lo que a todo el mundo le interesa, por fin, después de tanto pedirlo, esperarlo, soñarlo, aquí lo tienen…** **¡UN MADASAKU! Con el prompt de "You are absolutely gorgeous. No, no, sorry ignore me keep putting the money in the bag you're doing great."** **O "Eres absolutamente preciosa. No, no. lo siento, ignórame sigue poniendo el dinero en la bolsa, lo estás haciendo muy bien"**

* * *

Sakura miraba impresionada a su alrededor, el Banco de Tokyo era verdaderamente una oda a la arquitectura; con sus techos altos, sus pisos de mármol lustrosos y brillantes, columnas talladas y pequeños detalles verdaderamente fascinantes que daban una impresión de elegancia y opulencia. Negando suavemente con la cabeza para salir de su estado de admiración se reprimió mentalmente, después de todo el que tu nuevo jefe te encuentre con la boca abierta mirando para todos lados no era precisamente profesional.

Arreglando su ropa y dando un rápido vistazo al reloj en su muñeca para asegurarse de que todavía estaba a tiempo caminó con paso decidido hacia la oficina en donde tenía que presentarse para que le indicaran donde estaría su espacio de trabajo y sus labores del día. Empezar a trabajar en el aquel establecimiento no había sido nada fácil, tuvo que recurrir a un montón de palancas con conocidos importantes y dejar que los directivos del banco se enteraran de todo en su vida, y cuando se dice todo, es realmente todo; sus padres, sus estudios, sus antiguas parejas, no estaría sorprendida si le dijeran que sabían hasta que comía y a que horas iba al baño; pero supuso que cuando se enteraron de que su tía Tsunade era la directora general del hospital y sus mejores amigos eran hijos del Gobernador y del Jefe de Policía le dieron el voto de confianza definitivo.

Tocó levemente la puerta del directivo, quien argumentando que no tenía tiempo le dio una rápida explicación de sus labores y sin siquiera decirle a donde tenía que dirigirse la dejó sola en medio del pasillo. A Sakura no le importó mucho, desde que era pequeña soñaba con trabajar en el banco de Tokyo y sabía todo el mapa del lugar de memoria. La pelirrosa apuró el pasó hacia las ventanillas de atención en donde trabajaría; se presentó ante sus compañeros y preparándose mentalmente para atender con una sonrisa a los cientos de clientes que recibía el banco diariamente se sentó en su cubículo.

Escuchó al supervisor decirles que faltaban 5 minutos para abrir el banco a los usuarios y soltó un suspiro nervioso. Hoy era el gran día; tanto tiempo de preparación y planeación la habían llevado a este momento, sólo esperaba no arruinarlo todo, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma y estaba segura de que si todo salía mal nunca más podría mirar a su prometido a los ojos. Él la había apoyado en todo momento y contaba con ella.

Vio las puertas del banco abrirse al público y liberó su mente de pensamientos negativos, todo saldría bien, estaba segura. Nada del mundo arruinaría su gran día.

Para el medio día y después de atender a decenas de personas estaba segura de que todos sus miedos habían sido infundados, todo estaba yendo viento en popa, no había tenido problema alguno para manejar las transacciones necesarias, sus labores encomendadas ya estaban terminadas y todo estaba perfectamente preparado. Volvió a revisar el reloj en su muñeca, faltaba poco para que fuera su hora del almuerzo.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar un estruendoso ruido y ahí, en medio del ostentoso vestíbulo del banco, se topó al hombre más devastadoramente hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto jamás. Alto, con un cabello alborotado y largo hasta la cintura que le daba cierto aire de rebeldía, un rostro que parecía cincelado por los mismísimos ángeles, resplandecientes ojos rojos que emitían un brillo de inteligencia y en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que sólo emiten las personas totalmente seguras de sí mismas y sus habilidades. Vestía un traje que parecía estar hecho a la medida y en una de sus manos cargaba despreocupadamente una metralleta mientras que en la otra se podía observar una bolsa negra de terciopelo.

\- Ya que tengo la atención de todos – habló con voz grave y aterciopelada mientras miraba a todos los presentes como si fueran un insecto en su zapato– me encantaría informarles a todos que esto es un robo. No traten de resistirse, es inútil, sólo terminaran muertos y nadie quiere eso- Les mostró una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora pero hizo que las alarmas mentales de todos sonaran.

El pánico empezó a mostrarse en el rostro de los presentes y susurros comenzaron a escucharse en cada rincón. Todos los empleados tenían en sus lugares botones de emergencia que activaban una alarma y daban aviso a la policía inmediatamente cuando situaciones así se presentaban; pero con horror descubrieron que estaban desactivados. El pelinegro les mandó una mirada divertida.

\- Ahora que ya se dieron cuenta de que no pueden hacer nada, quiero que pongan las manos sobre su cabeza y se acuesten boca abajo. – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mientras los vigilaba. Un señor de mediana edad trató de sacar su teléfono móvil y dar aviso a la policía, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía señal, un pie cayó sobre su mano aplastándola y soltó un grito de dolor, una mirada roja se enfocaba sobre él furiosamente – Les dije que no intentaran nada estúpido, a estas alturas de deben de haberse dado cuenta de que también bloquee la señal de teléfono- El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente mientras ponía las manos sobre su nuca y se acostaba en el piso como les habían indicado. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre en donde no supo que pasaba hasta que se escuchó la aterciopelada voz de nuevo.

\- Tú, la de cabello rosado, levántate – Sakura tragó grueso mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, fijo su mirada verde sobre la miraba rojiza y sintió un escalofrío (que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en eso) – Tú me ayudaras siendo mi asistente el día de hoy y harás todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?-La pelirrosa asintió lentamente- Excelente, ahora quiero que me des todo el dinero que tengan en este lugar – tomó la bolsa negra que le ofrecía y rápidamente empezó a poner todo el dinero de las cajas en ella.

Podía sentir la pesada mirada del ladrón sobre ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo y trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos. Notó que se acercaba demasiado a su espacio personal y pudo percibir su cálido aliento sobre su oreja.

 **-** Eres absolutamente preciosa – soltó un jadeo y la bolsa casi resbala de sus manos - No, no. Lo siento, ignórame, sigue poniendo el dinero en la bolsa, lo estás haciendo muy bien –Sakura se obligó a si misma a controlarse e ignoró la pequeña humedad que se formó en su ropa interior. Había lugares y momentos para sentirse excitada y probablemente éste no era uno de ellos, _Ahora no hormonas_ , pensó Sakura con desesperación, _este es un terrible momento para empezar a revolucionarse._

Después de una hora demasiado tensa, terminó por fin de colocar todo el dinero en la bolsa (una cantidad considerable teniendo en cuenta que este banco era el más grande de Japón y la cantidad de dinero que manejaban en caja era más que unos cuantos millones), la pelirrosa aún no podía creer que nadie se hubiera dando cuenta lo que pasaba dentro del banco después de tanto tiempo, _Fugaku-sama realmente tiene que dar una revisión a las rondas de patrullaje, esto es íncreible._ Relamiéndose los labios caminó hacia el pelinegro que la miraba como una pantera mira a su presa. Su corazón dio un brinco y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

Unas grandes y suaves manos le tomaron el mentón y le levantaron el rostro provocando que topara su mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos, en un rápido movimiento que no alcanzó a procesar sintió sus cálidos labios moviéndose sobre los suyos y soltó un suave gemido cuando su lengua pasó sobre su labio inferior. Con la respiración entrecortada lo miró con sorpresa por lo cual el hombre soltó una pequeña risa alejándose

-Nos volveremos a encontrar preciosa – le acarició el rostro suavemente mientras la cara de Sakura se ponía de un alarmante color tomate. La soltó para dirigir su mirada a los demás – Muchas gracias por su cooperación, son personas bastante inteligentes que obedecen lo suficiente como para no morir. – caminó rápidamente hacía la salida donde un auto negro lo esperaba y haciendo una reverencia se despidió – Que tengan un excelente día

Todos los presentes empezaron a levantarse lentamente mientras mandaban miradas de preocupación hacia la ojijade que se había quedado congelada en su lugar.

 _ **Estación de Policía 9:30 p.m.**_

\- ¿Entonces conoce al ladrón? – Sakura miró a su interrogador cínicamente

\- ¿Y quién no? – El oficial de policía, un Uchiha promedio entre los cientos que trabajan en la estación, hizo una mueca molesta

\- Personalmente, quiero decir –La pelirrosa se restregó el rostro con sus manos y soltó un suspiro cansado

\- Lo conocí acompañando a Sasuke a una fiesta de la rama principal hace un par de años, la misma noche en que dio a conocer su organización terrorista, sus conexiones con la mafia y todo eso. Estoy segura que tú sabes más sobre eso que yo.

-Los testigos dicen que parecía especialmente cariñoso con usted y que incluso la besó ¿Podría decirme por qué? – Lo miró furiosa.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos voy a saber? Quizás lo hizo para burlarse de mi o mortificarme, todo el mundo sabe que a Madara le encanta jugar con la mente de las personas – Se dejó caer cansadamente sobre la silla – Mire, ha sido un día muy largo y sólo quiero llegar a casa y darme un baño, estoy segura de que en cuanto Fugaku-sama se entere que me han retenido por tantas horas arderá el infierno en éste lugar y ni tu ni nadie quiere eso. Así que, por favor, ¿me puedes dejar ir? Gracias.

Después de la mención de la ira de Fugaku el oficial abrió rápidamente la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones y la dejó salir, indicándole que tenía que firmar algunos papeles en la recepción, pero que después de eso era libre de irse.

Sakura respiró profundamente el aire frío de la ciudad y fijó su mirada en el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. Levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y estirando su cuerpo empezó a caminar hacía el auto de su prometido que la esperaba sobre la calle. Rápidamente se subió y después de una rápida mirada a la persona sobre el volante para cerciorarse de que no alguién más, dirigió su vista a la ventana. Escuchó a su prometido soltar una risa pero no se dignó a mirarlo.

\- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías? – Soltó con antipatía mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, la risa se hizo un poco más profunda lo que aumentó su enojo – Deja de reírte, no es gracioso

\- ¿Sabías que te ves especialmente hermosa cuando estás enojada? – La pelirrosa soltó un bufido.

\- Atrajiste atención innecesaria hacía mí Madara- El pelinegro colocó una mano sobre sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Poco a poco Sakura sentía su voluntad ceder

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta? – Madara susurró sobre su oído - ¿Creíste que no notaría lo excitada que estabas? No debes tentar al diablo de esa manera querida. – Su mano subió un poco más. La voluntad de Sakura cedió completamente y soltó un pequeño gemido recordando la mirada de su prometido mientras ponía el dinero en la bolsa

\- Es tu culpa, tú empezaste todo eso cuando comentaste lo hermosa que era, sabes lo que provocas en mí.

\- ¿Qué pensarán los directivos del banco cuando se enteren que fuiste tú la que desactivo los sistemas de alarma y puso el dispositivo para bloquear la señal?

Sakura también se lo preguntó. ¿Qué pensarían sus familiares cuando se enteraran? ¿Qué harían Sasuke y Naruto? Estaba segura de que todos se sentirían decepcionados; pero no importaba, después de esta noche se iría con Madara muy lejos de la ciudad, desaparecería para siempre y ya nada importaría.

Después de todo, para poder bailar con el diablo debes disfrutar quemandote.

* * *

 **¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas se vuelvan cada vez más largas? Alguien deténgame por favor. Este cap me dió muchos problemas. La verdad es que lo tenía desde hace días pero no estaba tan segura de querer publicarlo y lo edité cientos de veces, sentía que no era muy gracioso y que no encajaba bien con las demás, pero este fue el resultado que más me gustó, así que tomen, alejenlo de mí antes de que me arrepienta y decida borrarlo. Si se fijan, dejé pistas por todo el capítulo de que Sakura estaba involucrada con el robo, así que seguramente la mayoría se dió cuenta incluso antes del final.  
**

 **No sean tímidos, comenten, díganme que pareja quieren ver en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto ¿Ya leyeron It Takes a Village? Vayan a mi perfil y léanla inmediatamente.**


	11. KonanSaku

**Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores, prometí que en esta ocasión no iba a tardar tanto, pero los caminos de la vida no son lo que yo pensaba y a pesar de que me esforcé para que no pasara tanto tiempo aquí me tienen, con muchos días de atraso trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo para que disfruten en este hermoso día; pero antes, tengo un asunto que hablar con ustedes.**

 **A estas alturas de la vida, ya hice un capítulo con todos los personajes de Akatsuki y alguien me preguntó si ya iba a terminar la historia. La verdad es que yo pensaba seguir repitiendo personajes hasta que se me acabaran los prompts (tengo como 50 maso o menos), pero últimamente no he estado recibiendo tantos comentarios y visitas como antes por lo que creo que ya muchos están cansados de los one-shots y debería dejar esta historia por la paz. No sé qué hacer y realmente me encantaría escuchar su opinión.**

 **Esta pareja me la han pedido varias personas en varias ocasiones y la verdad es que me divertí mucho pensando en todas las posibilidades, así que aquí les traigo el pompt "Well this is awkward…" o "Bueno, esto es incómodo…" con la pareja de KonanSaku, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Konan abrió los ojos para inmediatamente volver a cerrarlos debido al dolor, ¿Quién rayos había dejado las cortinas de su habitación abiertas? Todos sabían que odiaba despertarse temprano y que odiaba aún más que la levantara el sol, sobre todo si tenía resaca, y si la manera en que le palpitaba el cráneo era un indicio entonces en estos momentos tenía una, y de las buenas.

Su boca tenía el sabor asqueroso que queda después de una noche de fiesta intensa; a alcohol, un sabor dulzón y la resequedad que se siente cuando se duerme con la boca abierta, y estaba segura de que el olor tampoco debía ser muy agradable tampoco. Maldijo mentalmente a los idiotas de sus amigos, sabía perfectamente que la idea de competir contra Hidan y Deidara sobre quién podía tomar la mayor cantidad de shots de tequila vendría de regreso a morderle el trasero, pero en aquel momento y con unas cervezas de más aquello le había parecido la mejor idea del mundo. Mataría a ese par de trogloditas por involucrarla, y cuando terminara con ellos mataría a Pain por no detenerla, menudo mejor amigo se cargaba.

Pero para poder matarlos tenía que encargarse de ser un humano funcional de nuevo, y el primer paso era abrir los ojos. Con un poco más de precaución que la vez anterior empezó a abrir sus parpados lentamente parpadeando varias veces tratando de ajustarlos a la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana. Excelente, con ese paso completo estaba lista para ducharse por al menos una hora y levarse los dientes tres veces para quitar ese asqueroso sabor de su boca.

Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo con la intención de finalmente levantarse sólo para parpadear varias veces confundida; estaba totalmente segura que las sábanas de su cama eran de fría y exquisita seda fina de un color rojo profundo y no de un fresco y suave lino color blanco. Alarmada se fijó mejor en el lugar en el que estaba. No era su pequeña y oscura habitación decorada con figuras de origami por todos lados, la habitación en el que se encontraba era un cuarto espacioso con las paredes pintadas de beige y decoraciones coloridas por todos lados, lo que pensó que era la ventana se trataba en realidad de unas puertas de vidrio que en ese momento se encontraban abiertas y daban paso a un pequeño balcón. Si tenía que ponerle un estilo a esa habitación sería "bohemio", lo cual distaba mucho al estilo un tanto gótico de su habitación.

Y todo eso pasó a segundo plano en el preciso momento en que se dio cuenta de que no solo había despertado en una habitación que no era suya, había despertado _DESNUDA_ en una habitación que no era suya.

El pánico empezó a invadirla, nunca jamás en la vida se había puesto tan borracha como para irse a casa con un extraño, a decir verdad nunca en su vida se había ido a casa con nadie. Jamás se había sentido atraía por nadie y la idea de tener novio le parecía una pesadez; sus amigos solían llamarla asexual pero Konan sabía que ese no era el caso, sólo que todavía no conocía a nadie que encendiera esa llama dentro de ella; y el pensar que se había dejado seducir tan fácilmente y no recordarlo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, literalmente.

Por más que intentaba estrujarse el cerebro no lograba recordar nada, todo era un espacio vacío y la última memoria que tenía era de ella riendo a carcajadas y colgada del cuello de Pein que la veía con diversión, seguramente burlandose por el comportamiento tan inusual en ella, entonces ¿Cómo carajos se encontraba en la cama de un total desconocido? Decidiendo que no lograría nada en ese momento más que aumentar su ya molesto dolor de cabeza comenzó a levantarse para poder vestirse y salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Dio un breve agradecimiento a quien sea que estuviera allá arriba que le concedió el hecho de despertar totalmente sola, tal vez podría escaparse sin tener que ver a la cara al desconocido y dejar esa vergonzosa mañana en su pasado. Empezó a recolectar su ropa del suelo mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. Quien sea que fuera el dueño de esa habitación tenía unos gustos muy femeninos y un tanto hippies; se estremeció pensando que su conquista de la noche anterior pudiera haber sido de esos típicos hippies modernos que nunca se bañaban.

Terminado de vestirse se alegró de encontrar su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente muerto. Genial, ahora no podía llamarle a nadie para que le dijeran que rayos había pasado, tendría que esperar a llegar a casa y cargarlo para darse cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y empezar a llenar los hoyos en su memoria. Despacio y cuidando no hacer ningún ruido salió de la habitación y miro a ambos lados tratando de encontrar la salida. A su derecha había una puerta que seguramente llevaría al baño y al lado izquierdo había un pasillo bastante iluminado donde podía verse parte de la sala.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar pensando que solo estaba a unos pasos de salir de esa situación y podía hacerlo sin encontrarse a nadie cuando un ruido la detuvo, había alguien al final del pasillo y por el sonido podía adivinar que se encontraban cocinando. _No,_ pensó desanimadamente, _estaba tan cerca,_ ahí quedaba su salida airosa. Resignándose a que no tenía ninguna opción más que enfrentarse a la persona al final del pasillo trató de llenarse de valor; _Eres Konan de Akatsuki, las personas salen corriendo con tan solo una mirada, puedes perfectamente con esta situación_ y dándose unas palmaditas mentales retomó su camino con total seguridad.

Llegando al final del pasillo y preparándose para lo peor miró hacía la cocina en donde una figura menuda y con cabello corto rosado se movía alegremente por la cocina mientras cantarrujeaba y revisaba algo en unos los sartenes. Al sentir otra presencia en el lugar volteo rápidamente y Konan entró en shock, era una chica, una chica preciosa con brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa resplandeciente que se ensanchó al verla

\- Vaya, por fin te has levantado, ¿Cómo te sientes?, seguro que la cabeza ha de estar matándote, toma- dijo cantarinamente mientras llenaba un vaso de agua y lo colocaba junto con unas pastillas en la barra del desayunador que dividía la cocina de la sala –Toma esto mientras termino de preparar el desayuno, estoy seguro de que pronto te sentirás mejor.

Se giró para seguir cuidando de los sartenes pero Konan no se movió por unos largos segundos mientras seguía mirándola con los ojos completamente abiertos.

\- Eres una chica – soltó de manera asombrada. Se había acostado con una chica, su conquista de la noche había sido una cantarina chica de pelo rosado. No podía creerlo.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que soy una chica – la pelirrosa la miró de manera extraña cuando la comprensión se mostró lentamente en su rostro – ¡Oh vaya! No me vengas a decir que no recuerdas nada – Konan negó lentamente con la cabeza –Bueno, esto es incómodo…. Mira.. – pero lo que sea que fuera a decir quedó atorado en su garganta por qué la interrumpió con un grito ahogado

-¡No soy lesbiana!- La ojiverde la miró de manera sorprendida para rápidamente cambiar su mirada a una más provocativa

-Por la manera en la que anoche tenías tu lengua en mi garganta podría haber jurado otra cosa – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo cosas raras en el vientre de Konan quien lo atribuyó totalmente a la resaca. La peliazul se puso colorada de la mortificación.

\- No puedo creer que me acosté con una chica – Konan resistió la tentación de cubrirse la cara con sus manos de manera avergonzada, tenía que conservar la poco dignidad que le quedaba.

\- Ah, pero no lo hiciste – Llegó la suave voz de la pelirrosa y Konan la miró con sorpresa poco disimulada.

-¿No lo hice?

-Nop- Respondió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios – ¿Por qué no te sientas a desayunar mientras te platico todo? – Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando su estómago gruñó hambriento y de forma resignada se acercó a una de las sillas altas mientras la bonita pelirrosa le ponía un plato en frente. Konan tomó las pastillas y el vaso de agua que le había ofrecido al principio y tomó ávidamente, cuando la ojijade se sentó frente a ella le lanzó una mirada que le decía " _¿qué esperas? ¡Habla ya!"_ que hizo a la chica frente a ella moverse un poco incómoda, _Bien,_ pensó Konan, _es bueno saber que no he perdido mi toque_.

-Bueno, anoche en el bar te me lanzaste encima diciendo cosas como que era la chica más bonita que habías visto nunca y que por favor te diera mi nombre, por cierto, soy Sakura, por si no lo recuerdas – le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y Konan la miró de forma expectante mientras volvía a maldecir mentalmente a los idiotas de sus amigos – Y bueno, yo también estaba un poco borracha y también eres muy bonita, – ambas de sonrojaron – así que te di mi nombre y empezamos a coquetear un poco, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos aquí, cuando estábamos a punto de, pues, ya sabes, te quedaste totalmente dormida.

Konan parpadeo varias veces mientras procesaba todo, despues de unos segundos no sabía si sentirse aliviada o totalmente mortificada por lo que decidió empezó a cortar elegantemente el desayuno frente a ella y evitar la mirada de Sakura. El silencio se estrechó por unos incómodos minutos y Konan dejó el tenedor sobre el plato suspirando resignada.

-Mira, lo siento mucho, normalmente no me comporto de esta manera, pero anoche… - El sonido de un móvil la interrumpió de repente y Sakura le lanzó una mirada de disculpa para salir corriendo a contestar. Konan se quedó unos minutos sola y terminó su desayuno, decidiendo que ya era hora de irse a casa.

La pelirrosa volvió a entrar a la sala rebuscando algo en su gran bolso y luciendo lista para salir. Levantó la mirada y le brindó una sonrisa

-Me han llamado de emergencia al hospital, por lo que me tengo que ir, lo siento mucho – Konan la siguió hacia la puerta saliendo tras ella, caminaron un poco bajando un par de escaleras hasta que llegaron a la calle. Sakura por fin encontró lo que buscaba en su bolso y le entregó una tarjeta con sus datos profesionales, la peliazul la miró extrañada – Ahí está mi teléfono personal, mira, por qué no te vas a casa, esperas a que se te quite la resaca y te vuelves a pensar todo ese asunto sobre no ser lesbiana. Anoche me la pasé muy bien y me encantaría volver a verte –

Y antes de que Konan pudiera reaccionar la pelirrosa se abalazó sobre ella y le dio un profundo beso que le dejó las rodillas temblando, sin poder procesar nada de lo que estaba pasando la ojijade se separó y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta – Espero tu llamada – dijo guiñándole el ojo para finalmente salir corriendo buscando un taxi.

Konan miró como se iba sin poder reaccionar mientras se tocaba los labios suavemente. Después de eso ya no podía estar tan segura de que no era lesbiana.

* * *

 **Deténganme antes de que se me ocurra escribir más, creo que este es capítulo más largo que he hecho nunca. No saben lo muchísimo que me divertí escribiendo esto, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.**

 **Vamos no sean tímidos y cuéntenme que les pareció. Por cierto, ¿ya se pasaron por "It takes a Village"? ¿Qué estan esperando para hacerlo? Vayan inmediatamente a mi perfil y rían un rato más. Muchas gracias por leerme.**


	12. ItaSaku 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lo sé, lo sé, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que actualice, pero tienen que comprenderme, el trabajo me tiene vuelta loca; y cuando por fin me daba un poco de tiempo para escribir mi cerebro estaba frito y no se me ocurría nada. Pero hoy por fin la señorita inspiración volvió a aparecer por mi ventana y les traigo un capítulo nuevo.**

 **¡En esta ocasión en un ITASAKU!, sé que es una de sus parejas favoritas (también es una de las mías) y este es muy especial porque llevo imaginándolo desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque es un No Masacre AU por primera vez voy a utilizar el mundo ninja, así que estoy bastante emocionada.** **Así que sin más les dejo este prompt "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had.** **Of course I'm in." o "Este es sin lugar a dudas el plan más estúpido que has tenido. Claro que estoy dentro". Que lo disfruten muchísimo.**

* * *

\- No lo sé Sasuke – dijo Naruto con la boca llena de ramen, levantando el tazón hacia su boca dio grandes y sonorosos sorbidos que hicieron que Sasuke le mandara una mirada llena de repulsión, una vez terminado el rubio bajó su tazón lanzando un suspiro satisfecho. – Corren rumores por ahí que tu hermano se baña con la sangre de jóvenes vírgenes y por eso su sharingan es rojo.

\- Todos los sharingan son rojos usuratonkashi – Naruto meneó la mano como si lo que había dicho no tuviera importancia y siguió hablando.

\- Además tendrás que tener una buena recompensa como para que Sakura-chan acepte…

\- ¿Aceptar qué? –habló una femenina voz detrás de ellos, ninguno de los dos jovenes sentados en la barra de Ichiraku se sorprendió de su presencia, después de tantos años siendo amigos y marcando su camino como los nuevos sannins los miembros del equipo 7 tenían una especie de conexión especial para saber dónde estaban los demás y que estaban sintiendo, una ventaja que se demostraba a la hora de hacer misiones, en Konoha no había un equipo superior al equipo 7, tal vez únicamente el equipo ANBU 1. La pelirrosa se sentó en medio de los chicos mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa dulce a Teichu y le daba su orden. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por encima de cabeza.

\- Necesito un favor – empezó delicadamente Sasuke, tal vez si le proponía su plan con cierta delicadeza Sakura no lo mandaría volando de un golpe a Suna y aceptaría en ayudarlo.

-¿Qué clase de favor? – preguntó mientras le mandaba una mirada sospechosa.

\- Este viernes durante la cena pediré la aprobación de mis padres para cortejar formalmente a Tenten – el rostro de Sakura se iluminó de felicidad.

\- Ya era hora Sasuke, Tenten y tú llevan coqueteándose tanto tiempo que la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos es casi intolerable – el rostro del susodicho se tornó de un rosa tan leve que cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba imaginando, la pelirosa soltó una risita cantarina mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla - ¿necesitas que este ahí para apoyo moral? ¿Ese es el favor que querías pedirme? -Sasuke quitó de un manotazo la mano de la ojijade y le lanzaba dagas por los ojos mientras se sobaba su abusada mejilla, en el fondo Naruto se carcajeaba abiertamente y hacía bromas de como el pelinegro por fin se había decidido y que ahora que iba a tener sexo regularmente por fin podría quitarse ese palo que llevaba atorado en aquellas partes privadas por tantos años.

\- Quiero que vayas a la cena, pero no como apoyo moral – el pelinegro cerró los ojos y tomó aire para darse valor – necesito que desaparezcas a Itachi. – la ojijade se atragantó con el bocado que estaba tomando y empezó a toser escandalosamente, su rubio amigo le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras desesperadamente trataba de jalar aire hacia sus pulmones; cuando se calmó un poco, con el rostros rojo y los ojos llorosos miró a Sasuke como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás loco? Estamos hablando de Itachi Uchiha, prodigio de tu clan, el que se graduó de la academia a los siete y se convirtió en capitán ANBU a los trece, tengo muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir una batalla con él, mucho menos desaparecerlo – mirando a su alrededor para evitar las miradas curiosas añadió – Además, dicen los rumores que desayuna las esperanzas de niños de huérfanos y por eso su piel es tan suave.

\- No te olvides de la sangre de las vírgenes – agregó Naruto sobre su hombro, Sakura asintió enérgicamente y la voz de Teicho los interrumpió.

\- Yo escuché que se lava el cabello con las lágrimas que derraman todas las chicas que rechaza cuando le declaran su amor y por eso es tan brillante y sedoso – dijo en un susurro confabulador, Naruto y Sakura abrieron enormemente los ojos mientras lo escuchaban y ahora era el turno de Sasuke de mirarlos como si hubieran perdido la cabeza.

\- Itachi no hace nada de eso

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Naruto sospechosamente

-Por qué que vivo con él idiotas, aparte todas esas historias suenan ridículas, es un shinobi elite de la aldea, no creo que vaya por ahí matando vírgenes o recolectando lágrimas de chicas despechadas - _creo,_ pensó.

\- Podrán sonar ridículas, pero tienes que admitir que la belleza de tu hermano tiene que ser producto de algo sobrenatural Sasuke – agregó Sakura solemnemente, agitó un poco la cabeza para despabilarse – Hipotéticamente, supongamos que decido que realmente quiero morir joven y te ayudo, tengo dos preguntas ¿por qué necesitas desaparecer a Itachi? Y ¿Cómo piensas que sería posible algo así?

-Itachi ha hecho su deporte personal hacerme la vida imposible, si se encuentra presente mientras le digo a mis padres que quiero cortejar a Tenten los coaccionará para que pongan reglas ridículas como no poder tomarla de mano hasta que nos casemos, no poder salir con ella después de que se oculte el sol o cosas así – ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, ambos habían sido testigos de las muchas veces que Itachi ponía en rídiculo a Sasuke frente a otras personas sólo por el simple placer de hacerlo – El cómo es muy fácil, tengo un plan.

Sakura levantó una ceja intrigada – Te escucho.

\- Antes de la cena, Itachi siempre se encierra en su despacho para planear como hacer más miserable mi vida, tu misión es no dejar que salga hasta después de quince minutos, lo que calculo que tardaré en hablar con mis padres.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que haré eso, genio? – preguntó con sarcasmo la pelirosa

-Bloquearas las ventanas y puertas con el sello que creó Naruto, con tu perfecto control de chakra lograras mantenerlo aún y cuando Itachi trate de romperlo, después del tiempo estipulado dejas de alimentar el sello y te refugias con nosotros en el comedor, Itachi no se atreverá a hacer nada enfrente de Oka-san, es un plan a prueba de tontos.

-Este es, sin lugar a dudas, el plan más estúpido que has tenido…

\- Te pagaré un tratamiento completo en el spa donde has tratado de reservar durante meses – la interrumpió Sasuke.

-…Claro que estoy dentro – finalizó la ojijade, el pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción y con mirada soñadora imaginó todas las posibilidades que le daría la vida ahora que podía cortejar a Tenten abiertamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura sabía que esto era una terrible idea. Una horrible, peligrosa, nada inteligente idea, ¡Rayos! Sabía que debía haber dicho que no, pero el bastardo de Sasuke sabía sus debilidades y realmente llevaba meses tratando de hacer reservaciones en ese carísimo spa del que todas las mujeres de la aldea hablaban maravillas. Estaba segura que su amigo con el prestigio de su clan no tardaría ni un día en apartarle un lugar, _bastardo_ _ **,**_ pensó amargamente.

La pelirrosa se alisó nerviosamente el vestido de verano que llevaba, aunque las cenas con los Uchiha no eran precisamente formales, Mikoto-sama siempre arreglaba todo de manera tan sofisticada que los invitados trataban de ir lo más presentables posible; tocó la puerta de la casa de la familia principal del clan que fue prontamente abierta por un apurado Sasuke que la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró apuradamente hasta parar en la cocina.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota? – reclamó molesta mientras sobaba su dolorida muñeca, Sasuke no se inmutó por el insulto y miraba preocupado de un lugar a otro

-Tenemos un problema – dijo Sasuke nerviosamente, un nudo se formó en el estómago de la pelirosa – Al idiota de Naruto le dio indigestión y no pudo venir a colocar los sellos.

-¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué harás Sasuke? Tal vez conmigo ahí se controle un poco y no proponga reglas tan ridículas – el pelinegro comenzó a mover su cabeza negativamente rechazando su idea.

-No, no puede estar presente – tomándola de nuevo de la muñeca la volvió a arrastrar por los pasillos de su casa, se detuvo a unos pasos de unas puertas corredizas de madera que se encontraban cerradas y la empujó frente a ellas, luego redujo su voz susurrando – Tendrás que improvisar, buena suerte, adiós.

Sakura observo plasmada como la espalda de su mejor amigo se alejaba cada vez más y más, recuperándose un poco y viendo la situación en la que se había metido empezó a gritarle conteniendo su voz en susurros.

-Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!, regresa aquí maldita sea – el pelinegro la ignoró deliberadamente mientras que desaparecía del pasillo, totalmente enojada empezó a murmurar entre dientes – La próxima vez que te toque revisión en el hospital me encargaré que sea con colonoscopia incluida y haré que Kenochi-chan la haga, con lo enamorado que esta de ti seguramente se emocionará y no será nada delicado, maldito bastardo, maldigo sea el momento en el que nos pusieron en el mismo equipo…

Su letanía se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas frente a ellas empezaron a deslizarse y lentamente comenzaron a revelar a la persona del otro lado, Sakura se quedó congelada mientras el guapo Itachi Uchiha aparecía frente a ella; no había mentido cuando le dijo a Sasuke que la belleza de su hermano era algo casi sobrenatural, nadie debería tener permiso de ser así de atractivo.

Itachi era alto, mucho más alto que ella quien caía en la categoría de "pequeña y delicada" por lo que su mirada recayó en su pecho donde se podría apreciar sus firmes musculos, no era precisamente voluminoso, su cuerpo era delgado para darle una ventaja en velocidad, pero estaba lleno de músculos definidos que resaltaban cada vez que hacía un movimiento. Subió la mirada lentamente y se encontró con su atractivo rostro, delgado con una mandíbula definida, una nariz aristocrática y unos penetrantes ojos negros protegidos por unas pestañas tupidas y largas. Sí, definitivamente ser así de atractivo debería ser ilegal.

Itachi alzó una ceja mientras la miraba pasivamente, al parecer un poco sorprendido por encontrarla frente la puerta de su despacho pero con su estupenda cara de póker nunca podía adivinar nada de lo que estaba pensando. Sakura sabía que debería parecer una tonta parada frente a él con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin pronunciar palabra, pero no podía evitarlo, ver a Itachi tan cerca era un espectáculo que debía ser apreciado.

\- Haruno-san, ¿necesita algo?- Su voz ronca la derritió un poco por dentro, pero la pelirrosa se obligó a si misma a dejar de actuar como tonta frente a él, estaba en una misión y no podía fallarle a su amigo

-Uchiha-san, que bueno que lo encuentro, quería.. emm… quería preguntarle.. sobre…sobre… – _vamos cerebro, no me falles ahora_ \- unas dudas que tengo acerca de… eeemmm… ¡mi genjutsu!, sí, mi genjutsu, he tratado de crear una nueva técnica y sé que es el mejor de la aldea en estos temas, así que quería pedirle su opinión – el pelinegro siguió mirándola pasivamente

-Con mucho gusto la ayudaré Haruno-san, pero eso es algo que fácilmente podemos discutir durante la cena- y con eso trató de rodearla para poder salir por la puerta mientras el pánico de Sakura se incrementó.

-¡No! – gritó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho – no, eemm, no querría molestar a los demás discutiendo este tipo de temas sobre la mesa.

\- No creo que a alguno de los presentes le moleste Haruno-san – La mano de Sakura no se había movido de su pecho e intentó removerla, la mente de la pelirrosa se nubló por el pánico y sin realmente pensar lo que estaba haciendo utilizó su fuerza sobrehumana para volver a meter al pelinegro dentro de su despacho y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, los ojos negros de Itachi se tintaron en el color característico del sharingan mientras la miraba calculadoramente.

\- Haruno ¿qué rayos está pasando? Se ha vuelto…. – Sakura apenas podía escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, debía mantenerlo en la habitación y luego ser lo suficientemente inteligente para salir viva de ahí, con pánico y frustración porque su cerebro decidió abandonarla en el peor momento hizo caso a sus instintos y se lanzó sobre él besándolo fieramente.

Lo sintió congelarse y ponerse totalmente rígido, lo que hizo que lo besara con más fuerza, que más daba, si ya iba morir entonces debía cometer el pecado completo y disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera; moviendo la mano que tenía colocada sobre su pecho la subió lentamente hasta llegar a la base de su cuello y enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello lo forzó a bajar la cabeza para besarlo más cómodamente, aunque el pelinegro seguía sin moverse ni un ápice.

Después de unos momentos y decidiendo que ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente, pensando que cuando llegara a casa le mandaría a Itachi todas las lágrimas que derramara para que pudiera lavar su cabello, se separó de él lentamente y dio un paso atrás, el rostro de Itachi seguía estoico aunque su sharingan continuaba activado, mordiendo su labio con vergüenza empezó a hablar

\- Lo siento mucho Uchiha-san, yo sólo quería… ¡ah! – un pequeño grito sustituyó sus palabras cuando, en un movimiento a velocidad alarmente, Itachi la tomó de las caderas y la subió al escritorio que se encontraba dentro del despacho, totalmente sorprendida trató de decir algo pero todo quedó olvidado al sentir que tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos para segundos después empezar a besarla apasionadamente.

Después de eso la pelirosa no pudo formar ningún pensamiento coherente.

Aunque tampoco lo intentó.

Itachi Uchiha no sólo era un prodigio shinobi, al parecer también era un prodigio con la lengua.

Y las manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Media hora después una totalmente sonrojada Sakura Haruno y un impasible Itachi Uchiha llegaban al comedor donde todos los esperaban. La pelirrosa, que tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mirada soñadoramente perdida se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? - La ojijade no pareció escucharlo si quiera – Sakura ¿qué te hizo Itachi? ¿Cómo lograste distraerlo por media hora? – empezó a preocuparse seriamente por ella y estaba a punto de disculparse ante los demás y llevársela a la cocina cuando el carraspeo de Itachi llamó la atención de todos.

-Padres, tengo el placer de informarles que planeo cortejar a la Srita. Haruno oficialmente, agradecería todo su apoyo

Sasuke dejó caer los palillos del asombro mientras que su madre lazó un gritillo emocionado y comentaba cosas acerca de cómo sus dos bebes ya se estaban convirtiendo en hombres y buscando una relación formal, mientras que el patriarca asentía dándole la razón. El menor de los hermanos miró a su compañera de equipo que todavía tenía la mirada perdida y luego a su hermano que también veía a la pelirrosa pero con un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

Definitivamente nunca más le pediría ayuda a Sakura con un plan.

* * *

 **¿2,500 palabras? ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Recuerdo cuando mis primeros capítulos no pasaban de las 1,000 palabras, me han convertido en un monstruo. En fin, tomen este capítulo extra largo por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar la actualización. ¿Amaron al equipo 7 tanto como yo? Quiero creer que así serían sus interacciones si Sasuke no hubiera sido un niño emo obsesionado con la venganza y Sakura no hubiera estado obsesionada con él. Naruto es Naruto en cualquier universo. Itachi se merecía todo en el mundo, es un héroe martír y quiero darle todo el amor del mundo.  
**

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, vamos, comenten, díganme que les pareció y quien quiera que aparezca en el próximo drabble. Estoy emocionada por escuchar sus opiniones.**

 **Los que también siguen "It takes a village" no se desesperen, dentro de uno o dos días subiré el capítulo nuevo, que será totalmente emocionante y pasaran cosas importantes en el avance de la historia, así que no se lo pierdan.**


	13. KisaSaku 2

**Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores (tanto como hombres y mujeres), muchas, muchísimas, infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me han hecho feliz como no tienen una idea. Amo que amen la historia, me hace reír que los haga reír y disfruto junto con ustedes cada vez que me dicen que no pueden esperar a que suba el siguiente capítulo, como escritora no tienen idea de lo mucho que me inspiran sus palabras de aliento.**

 **Ahora sí, perdón por el retraso tan grande (sí, sé que actualicé It takes a Village dos veces antes de actualizar este) Pero realmente tenía planeado un capítulo especial que no me queda como quiero y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado más de tres meses sin actualizar, así que dejé el otro capítulo de lado y escribí este que ya llevaba tiempo rondándome en la cabeza.**

 **Ya, les juro que ya no voy a escribir más, así que les presento este KisaSaku súper OC en un extraño y maravilloso AU con el prompt "Why are you carrying a head in an extra large pickle jar?" o "¿Por qué estas cargando una cabeza en un frasco extra grande de pepinillos?". Espero que lo disfruten**

 **¡SUPER MEGA EDIT DE NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL!**

* * *

Cuando la gente veía por primera vez a Kisame Hoshigaki siempre se llevaban la impresión de que era un chico rudo con el que no te deberías mezclar, y Kisame no los culpaba. Con su estatura de 1.95mts y su impresionante físico gracias a los deportes que había practicado toda su vida las personas tendían a pensar que era alguien peligroso, su eterna cara de impaciencia, su cabello azul y piel de un extraño color pálido casi azulino junto los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo tampoco ayudaban; pero no podían estar más alejados de la realidad.

Las personas que realmente se tomaban la molestia de conocer al verdadero Kisame podían darse cuenta de que en realidad era un chico de buen corazón, con un extraño sentido del humor y demasiado inseguro con su aspecto físico. Estudiante de biología marina, integrante del equipo de natación y boxeo de su universidad y parte de la fraternidad más famosa de toda la ciudad, Akatsuki, el peliazul siempre era el primero en anotarse como voluntario para actividades como limpiar la playa, protección de tortugas marinas, ayudar a los vagabundos, dando una mano en refugios de animales, Kisame era realmente un ciudadano ejemplar siempre listo para tenderle la mano a quien más lo necesitaba.

A primera instancia nadie imaginaría que el sabor de helado favorito de Kisame fuera el de fresa y que no soportaba las películas de terror..

Cuando la gente veía por primera vez a Sakura Haruno siempre se llevaban la impresión de era una chica dulce y amable con quien deberías conservar una amistad, y Sakura no los culpaba. Con una estatura de 1.65mts y un físico naturalmente delgado a pesar de los deportes que practicaba desde niña, las personas tendían a pensar que era alguien tranquila y paciente, su largo cabello rosa, sus eternamente resplandecientes ojos verdes y su rostro bello de facciones delicadas tampoco ayudaban; pero no podían estar más alejados de la realidad.

Las personas que realmente se tomaban la molestia de conocer a la verdadera Sakura podían darse cuenta de que en realidad era una chica con poca paciencia, naturalmente explosiva y si pasabas sus límites llegaba a ser realmente agresiva. No había que malinterpretarla, era realmente divertida, apasionada hasta la médula y tenía una mente inteligente y despierta capaz de mantener conversaciones con cualquier persona sobre cualquier tema. Estudiante de medicina y protegida de una de las doctoras más grandes del tiempo moderno, la pelirosa formaba parte del equipo de boxeo, judo y karate de la universidad.

Su carrera y actividades extracurriculares le dejaban poco tiempo para poder formar una gran vida social, así que la gente que no podía conocerla más que de pasaba seguía perpetuando su imagen de chica dulce y pacífica (algo a lo que todos sus amigos de la preparatoria, que realmente la conocían, escuchaban con incredulidad por qué de ninguna manera podían estar hablando de la misma pelirosa que ellos conocían).

A primera instancia nadie imaginaría que Sakura era parte de un grupo Yakuza al que desesperadamente se unió para poder costear sus estudios.

Por eso, la primera vez que Kisame Hoshigaki vio a Sakura Haruno en uno de los gimnasios de la universidad no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por los rumores, una persona tan pequeña y delicada no podía ser otra cosa más que dulce. Cuando llegó su turno de tener un enfrentamiento de práctica con ella se negó rotundamente, la mataría de un solo golpe; prácticamente fue obligado a subirse al ring. Diciéndose a sí mismo que se controlaría y trataría de ir despacio con el entrenamiento se preparó para practicar.

Fue ahí, tumbado sobre la lona y derrotado por un poderoso golpe de la chica que el gigante azul se enamoró perdidamente de la pequeña rosada.

Cada vez que la veía pasar la seguía con la mirada como un adolescente enamorado; siempre que llegaba al gimnasio la buscaba entre todas las personas, se acercaba a ella y trataba de ofrecerle ser compañeros de entrenamiento, pero al final siempre se arrepentía y daba la media vuelta. En las ocasiones en las que lograba hablar con ella se convertía en un manojo de nervios y tartamudeaba todo el tiempo, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo terminaba la conversación abruptamente antes de avergonzarse más frente a ella.

Al principio, los integrantes de Akatsuki pensaban que era demasiado gracioso que alguien tan imponente como Kisame se viera reducido a una bola de nervios en la presencia de la pequeña pelirosa, después de un tiempo empezaron a pensar que era absurdo. Al final, después de casi un año de verlo intentar acercarse a ella sin resultado, sus amigos pensaban que la situación ya estaba rayando en lo patético.

Fue ahí que Itachi (su mejor amigo y principal espectador de los intentos fallidos del peliazul) decidió que debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos; sin decirle nada a su gigante amigo invitó a su hermano menor a una de las famosas fiestas de Akatsuki, sabiendo que donde estaba su tonto otouto estarían también un rubio escandaloso y cierta pelirosa temperamental. Para evitar que el peliazul arruinara la oportunidad perfecta que estaba planeando para él por los nervios que estaba seguro se presentarían en cuanto la viera, decidió prepararlo con unos cuantos tragos de más, confiando que el alcohol lo desinhibiría lo suficiente para que pudiera mantener una conversación decente con la ojijade.

Cuando Sakura llegó a la fiesta todos los presentes observaron con aprensión como Kisame se acercaba con la intención de conversar; todos contuvieron la respiración esperando sus primeras palabras e internamente le desearon suerte al pealizul bonachón, todos soltaron gritos de alegría sin importarles ser discretos al observar a la ojijade soltar una risa cantarina y seguir alegremente la plática.

 _Cuenta la leyenda que Akatsuki nunca tuvo una fiesta tan animada, salvaje y divertida como la de esa noche._

A partir de ese día ambos empezaron a pasar cada tiempo libre que tenían juntos. Comenzaron a ser compañeros de práctica a la hora de practicar boxeo, cada vez era más frecuente encontrarlos almorzando juntos o simplemente tomando un café, Sakura se volvió la porrista oficial en sus competencias de natación donde llevaba pancartas gigantes y gritaba emocionada su apoyo, mientras que Kisame la observaba desde la primera grada en sus torneos y le mandaba discretos pulgares arriba cada vez que la pelirrosa miraba a su dirección. Todos sabían que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se hicieran una pareja oficial, ya no podían disimular las sonrisas llenas de alegría que portaban en sus rostros cada vez que estaban juntos o el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos cada vez que se miraban por más tiempo del que era considerado normal y amigable.

Kisame tenía todo preparado, terminarían su práctica de boxeo, la invitaría casualmente a cenar, a un lugar no muy elegante, pero lo suficiente para tener una velada romántica, le tomaría su delicada mano y con total seguridad le diría que ya llevaban mucho tiempo bailando el uno alrededor del otro cuando ambos sabían que en realidad querían estar juntos, Sakura lo miraría con los ojos llenos de amor, correría a su lado y se besarían hasta el amanecer. Posteriormente podrían empezar a buscar su casa en los suburbios con jardines lo suficientemente grandes para que sus 5 hijos pudieran crecer sanos y felices, pero eso sería después de un largo rato de estar juntos (aunque esperaba que no _tan_ largo).

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio el puño que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía su cara hasta que sintió la dureza del guante bajo su quijada y su cabeza irse hacia atrás hasta rebotar dolorosamente en la lona. Sakura rápidamente se agachó junto a él y comenzó a revisarlo

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho, no pensé que ese fuera a conectar realmente.

-Demonios Sakura ¿añades cemento a tus guantes? ese golpe casi me descoloca la mandíbula – respondió levantando su torso y descansando uno de sus brazos sobre su rodilla levantada mientras sobaba su mandíbula.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras estado prestando atención ¿Qué rayos te está pasando hoy? Has estado distraído todo el día – Kisame evitó responder por miedo a que se diera cuenta de los planes que tenía para más tarde y se levantó de lona comenzando a caminar hacia las bancas.

-¿El ungüento para la inflamación esta donde siempre? – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia sus pertenencias colocadas despreocupadamente sobre las gradas.

-Sí, en mi maleta – respondió distraídamente mientras ajustaba sus guantes para luego congelarse por unos segundos, su cara lentamente transformándose en una mueca de horror para luego tratar de levantarse desesperada mientras gritaba - ¡NO! ¡No mires dentro de mi male...ta.

Demasiado tarde, Kisame sostenía entre sus manos un frasco gigante lleno de líquido con algo frotando dentro. Los generalmente pequeños ojos del peliazul estaban abiertos de par en par mientras miraba lo que tenía en manos, después de unos segundos soltó un grito de horror mientras soltaba el frasco y se alejaba unos pasos de él, su miraba frenética pasó del objeto en el suelo a la pelirrosa que se acercaba lentamente.

-Kisame… déjame explicarte – empezó a decir la pelirrosa suavemente

-¡¿ESA ES UNA CABEZA?! –preguntó gritando, Sakura soltó un suspiro resignado

-Sí – afirmó

-¡¿UNA CABEZA REAL?! - volvió a gritar desesperado, Sakura hizo una mueca por lo alto de su tono mientras observaba a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca, pero el gimnasio estaba tan vacío como cuando empezaron a entrenar, volvió a acercarse lentamente.

-Sí, Kisame, cálmate por favor, puedo explicarlo todo – pidió suplicante la pelirrosa, el peliazul miró sus ojos desesperados y comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

-¿De quién es la cabeza? –Preguntó un poco más calmado- Más importante ¿Por qué estas cargando una cabeza en un frasco extra grande de pepinillos?

\- Era la única forma de poder estar contigo sin tener que estar preocupada todo el tiempo de que algo vaya a pasarte –Kisame se congeló mientras un sonrojo empezó a esparcirse sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estar conmigo? – preguntó tímidamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa que Sakura no notó al comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

-Mira, me gustas, y mucho – el peliazul soltó una exclamación ahogada que la pelirrosa ignoró – Pero sabía que los Yakuzas no me dejarían salir tan fácilmente – también ignoró su grito sorprendido de "¡¿Yakuzas?!" – no era miembro oficial así que no era nada de "hasta la muerte" o algo por estilo para mí, pero aun así tenía que hacer algo muy grande para saldar mi deuda y que me dejaran en paz y nosotros salir sin ningún problema, así que pensé "¿Qué mejor ofrenda de salida que la cabeza del jefe del grupo contrario?" y pensaba entregarla hoy, e invitarte a salir mañana, y preguntarte si querías hacer lo nuestro oficial, pero ahora viste esto y te entiendo perfectamente si no me quieres volver a ver en tu vida. – terminó su discurso abrazándose a si misma suavemente y cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¿Mataste a alguien por que querías estar conmigo? – Sakura abrió los ojos ante su tono extrañamente conmovido y lo miró esperanzada.

-No mentía cuando dije que me gustabas mucho y que quería estar contigo sin complicaciones, yo sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero realmente siento que podemos tener algo especial y si me das la oportunidad yo podría…. ¿eso es una erección? – preguntó asombrada, Kisame rápidamente se tapó el bulto mencionado (un _gran_ bulto, notó Sakura) mientras su azulina piel adquiría una extraña coloración debido al sonrojo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! es como si te hubieran sacado directamente de una fantasía sexual surrealista. Eres divertida, inteligente, hermosa como el pecado y puedes matar Yakuzas como si fuera algo de todos los días. Hay un cierto límite para todo hombre para contenerse y creo que este es el mío.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres que dejemos de vernos? – preguntó emocionada

-¿Estás loca? Pasé más de un año enamorado como estúpido de ti, rogandole a los dioses poder hablar como una persona normal contigo, cuando por fin pude hablarte resultaste ser la chica más increible del universo, mataste a alguien sólo para poder estar juntos, no puedo conseguir algo mejor que eso – le respondió sonriendo, Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia Kisame quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la alzó como si pesara menos que una pluma mientras comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente.

-Así… ¿quieres que lo hagamos oficial? – preguntó Kisame algunos minutos después cuando por fin de separaron para tomar aire, Sakura solo soltó una risa cantarina mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente del cuello y comenzaba a besarlo de nuevo.

El frasco de pepinillos permaneció olvidado en el suelo hasta dentro de muy, _muy_ entrada la noche.

* * *

 **Amo el KisaSaku, y lo amo muchísimo más cuando Kisame es el más tímido de los dos a pesar de su apariencia, no saben lo mucho que me divertí escribiendo esto y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. No lo he revisado a profundidad así que por favor disculpen todas las faltas de ortografía, les prometo que voy a corregir todo.  
**

 **¡SUPER MEGA EDIT!: Los que me mandaron reviews diciendo "¿Por quñe Sakura tenía que matar a alguien?Eso no es nada romántico" o cosas así, cuando lo estaba haciendo me parecío super divertido e inesperado. I mean, if you're not having fun you can go home. Imaginen que Diego Boneta aparezca en su casa y les diga "Maté al Chapo Guzman para poder estar contigo" ni siquiera te enoja, mató al malo, te quedaste con el guapo y bueno, algo así es la situación de Kisame.**

 **Dejen un montón de comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Y no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias. Los amo montones.**


	14. AkatSaku Parte 1

**Buenas tardes lectores hermosos, maravillosos, gente espectacular con gustos espectaculares. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo cada vez que actualizo este fic, cada review, follow y favorite lo llevo muy dentro de mi corazón, les juro que sus reviews los leo mínimo 5 veces, son mi motor para seguir estas locas historias.**

 **Como siempre, disculpen mucho la tardanza, la vida pasa y han llegado muchas noticias buenas a mi vida profesional (¿para cuándo mi vida personal Diosito?), por lo que mí tiempo se reduce cada vez más, pero siempre voy a tener un poquito de tiempo para escribir fanfics, estén seguros de que aunque tarde, siempre voy a actualizar; de hecho estoy escribiendo esto mientras estoy en un curso del trabajo. Unas de las mayores eminencias del mundo en materia de suelos está parado frente a mí y lo único que puedo pensar es en que situaciones voy a meter a Sakura ahora, así que no digan que no los amo.**

 **SÚPER MEGA CAPÍTULO SÚPER MEGA ESPECIAL, ¿están listos? ¿Seguros que están listos? Esta ocasión les traigo un hermoso ¡AkatSaku!** **Con el prompt de "Have you lost your damn** _ **mind**_ **!?"** **o "¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza?"**

* * *

Sakura abrazó con fuerza la caja que llevaba en sus manos mientras miraba con duda y un poco de miedo al edificio que se encontraba frente a ella, giro su cabeza alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie fuera testigo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero dado que se encontraba en una calle desolada dentro de uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad lo dudaba mucho, dudaba incluso que la gente pasara por estos lugares por necesidad.

Volvió a apretar la caja entre sus manos un poco más fuerte, la cual ante su fuerza cedió y se dobló un poco, pánico inundó todo su cuerpo y rápidamente la abrió para revisar su contenido, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver sus pastelillos en perfecto estado, la masa seguía esponjosa y brillante y el glaseado se encontrada igual de blanco e intacto que cuando los decoró esa mañana. El delicioso olor de los pastelillos le llegó de pronto y su boca se hizo agua, realmente se había superado esta vez, estos debían ser, por mucho, los pastelillos más deliciosos que había preparado en su vida. Tenían que serlo, su _dignidad_ dependía de que lo fueran.

Volvió a mirar la puerta tratando se decidir si todo esto era una buena idea, después de todo ¿Qué hacia Sakura, una de las chicas más educadas y dulces de la ciudad, amante de las cosas lindas y los vestidos coloridos, a la puerta de los contrabandistas más famosos de todo el país? Pero la respuesta, como siempre, era aquella que había sido la causa de las desgracias que aquejaban a todas las mujeres del planeta desde tiempos inmemoriales.

 _Un hombre._

Desde que tenía memoria, Sakura había sido educada para ser la imagen viviente de la perfección. Nunca alces la voz ni le respondas a tus mayores, controla tus emociones y siempre brinda una sonrisa, nunca muestres tu verdadero temperamento, sé amable, sé inteligente y sobre todo _sé femenina,_ aún podía recordar la voz de su madre grabando esas lecciones en lo más profundo de su mente; habiendo perdiendo a su padre a una edad muy temprana su madre fue su único ejemplo y sostén al estar creciendo ¿Cómo desobedecerla? Era su heroína y siempre tenía la razón.

En una soleada mañana cuando tenía 5 años conoció a Sasuke-kun, un niño de piel pálida, cabello oscuro, ojos negros y actitud más amarga que un limón agrio, lo vio parado junto a un niño de cabellos rubios que hablaba alegremente mientras movía sus brazos en gestos exagerados, el pelinegro lo miraba con una expresión molesta es su tierno rostro y Sakura supo en ese mismo instante, a pesar de su corta edad, que estaba enamorada.

Sakura nunca fue tímida con sus sentimientos, desde un principio había dejado en claro que quería ser la próxima Sra. Uchiha y constantemente declaraba de manera calmada y educada pero con fervor su cariño hacia el huraño pelinegro, pero nadie le había dicho que si había algo que este particular Uchiha odiaba eran las cosas _dulces_ y _tiernas_ , todo lo que la pequeña pelirosa era; el primer rechazo había sido demoledor para la ojijade, pero Sakura no se desilusionó; había crecido con una sana dosis de cuentos de hadas e historias de princesas y sabía que si era fiel, paciente y se esforzaba el príncipe azul terminaría con la princesa rosa.

Al pasar los años y después de los constantes rechazos y desplantes por parte de Sasuke, decidió que ya era suficiente y era mejor tener su amistad, pero al parecer después de años de aceptar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, el proceso para que la gente también lo aceptara era lento y tardado, esto no le molestaba a la pelirosa, nadie más le gustaba por el momento y prefería que el cambio fuera gradual, que los demás pensarán lo que quisieran, ella estaba segura que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Entonces, si sus sentimientos habían cambiado ¿por qué estaba a punto de entrar a una muerte segura? La respuesta a esto también era muy fácil, por la segunda causa principal de todos los problemas que aquejaban a las mujeres del planeta desde tiempo inmemoriales.

 _Un orgullo herido._

Fue otra soleada mañana en la que su tutor le pidió que le entregara un sobre con los resultados de sus exámenes a Sasuke ya que este no había asistido a la clase (un hecho cada vez más común debido a la mala influencia que tenía su nuevo grupo de amigos sobre él), estaba a punto de formular un "No" cuando la voz de su madre recordándole que siempre debía respetar a sus mayores se hizo presente, haciéndola resignarse y llevar a cabo ese simple favor. Ciertamente no le costaba y estaba segura de que nada malo pasaría.

Se acercó a una de las mesas centrales de la zona de descanso de la escuela, donde el pelinegro se encontraba rodeado de sus nuevos amigos, Suigetsu se encontraba hablandole animadamente a un pensativo Juugo que estaba entretenido mirando una pareja de golondrinas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, Karin se encontraba aferrada del brazo de Sasuke mientras el susodicho comía su almuerzo con una expresión indiferente, Sakura se colocó detrás de él y carraspeo suavemente tratando de llamar su atención, un silencio se apodero a su alrededor y la pelirosa se dio cuenta de que las mesas vecinas estaban atentos a su interacción, volvió a fijar su atención en Sasuke quien la miraba de forma molesta.

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora molestia? – preguntó Sasuke en tono grosero que molestó a Sakura, pero ella estaba aquí para hacer un favor, no para crear un conflicto, calmándose un poco estiró su brazo ofreciéndole el bendito sobre.

-Sasuke-kun, quería entregarte este sobre, contiene…

-No me interesa que contiene – La interrumpió Sasuke groseramente – no me importa si es una carta con tu declaración de amor o un poema describiendo lo que más te gusta de mí, no quiero la quiero.

-Pero…

-¿Qué no entiendes? Nunca llegarías a gustarle a nadie Sakura, ni un poco, eres patética – la pelirosa abrió la boca indignada –Eres una niñata sin personalidad, mojigata, asustadiza e infantil, pero por sobre todo insoportable, con tu jueguito de la chica siempre perfecta que no rompe ni un plato, preferiría que me arrancaran los ojos antes de estar con alguien tan aburrida como tú. – y dijo para luego romper el sobre en pedazos para luego lanzárselos a la cara mientras reía junto con sus amigos.

Sakura cerró sus manos en puños, encajándose las unas en sus palmas pero no notó el dolor, todo lo que sentía era una furia abrasadora recorrer todo su cuerpo y un deseo de venganza demoledor, de repente todo rastro de cariño que sentía dentro de ella hacía Sasuke se desvaneció, quedando solo odio. _Lo odiaba_. Tragando la bilis que se formó en su garganta, levantó la cabeza ligeramente y un tono calmado respondió:

-Esas eran tus calificaciones del periodo Sasuke, tenías que regresarlas firmadas al tutor – y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, dio media vuelta y se fue con toda la dignidad que le fue posible después de haber sido humillada tan públicamente de esa manera.

Al llegar a su hogar desató toda la furia que sentía dentro, pateó todo a su alrededor, gritó como loca contra su almohada y lanzó lo que estaba a su alcancé de sus manos, pero nada que lanzara aplacaba su ira, nada que gritara calmaba sus ganas de golpear el odiable (pero malditamente hermoso) rostro de Sasuke, quería destrozarlo, quería golpearlo, quería humillarlo y gritarle que era un idiota, pero por sobre todo, quería que se tragara sus palabras.

Pero era imposible, su madre la había educado para dar siempre su mejor cara, ser siempre educada y amable, no podía hacer nada en contra de todo lo que había aprendido a ser desde que era pequeña. Se quedó sentada lo que parecía una eternidad, tratando de pensar en algo, alguna manera de poder demostrarle a Sasuke que ella no era nada de lo que él había dicho, que podía tener una personalidad fuerte, que no era mojigata y que no era aburrida, ella podía ser perfectamente interesante. La solución vino tan repente que se sorprendió, soltó una risa maravillada por que era tan fácil que parecía ridículo.

Tenía que _desaprender_ a ser ella.

El cómo hacerlo era la parte difícil. Los siguientes días trató de leer libros de autoayuda, con títulos extravagantes como "¿Por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas?" o "Guía para ser la perra perfecta" pero los consejos que daban no le parecían los adecuados; Después trató de cambiar su actitud y ser un poco más ruda, pero lo único que había conseguido es que sus amigos se rieran de ella, la llamaran "linda" y la compararan con un conejito enojado. Sakura estaba desesperada; necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba rápido.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, convencida de que nunca podría cambiar y siempre sería la dulce y amable Sakura-chan; pero el sólo pensar en rendirse le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, realmente quería cambiar, que la gente dejara de aprovecharse de ella sólo por ser demasiado amable como para decir no, quería dejar salir el temperamento que tenía reprimido y ser ella misma. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que había caminado demasiado y ahora se encontraba en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor dispuesta a regresar por donde había venido antes de meterse en problemas cuando de reojo lo vio. Del otro lado de la acera, caminando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

Cuando era chica y solía visitar la gran mansión de los Uchiha el mayor de los hermanos siempre estaba ahí para recibirlos, cuidando que Sasuke fuera un buen anfitrión con sus amigos; constantemente era voluntario para cuidarlos y siempre ofrecía su ayuda con una sonrisa amigable. Cuando la noticia de que se había separado de su familia llegó a sus oídos Sakura no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo una persona tan _amable_ y _gentil_ había cambiado tanto?. La realización cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la pelirosa.

De manera sigilosa comenzó a caminar detrás de él, guardando siempre una distancia prudente y cuidando de no ser vista. Lo siguió por varias calles hasta que el pelinegro llegó a un edificio que a primera vista parecía abandonado, la pelirosa lo vio tocar fuertemente la gran puerta metálica que daba hacía la calle, después de varios segundos de espera la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista un menudo pelirrojo del otro lado, Itachi entró sin más y la puerta de cerró detrás de ellos con un sonoro ruido. Sakura espero varios minutos antes de acercarse, levantó su puño con la intención de tocar ella también pero después de varios segundos de duda volvió a bajarlo y decidió irse de ahí antes de que alguien pudiera verla, después de todo, esa debía ser el centro de reunión de Akatsuki.

Akatsuki era la pandilla de la que formaba parte Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun, quien a pesar de ser un genio y prodigio terminó siendo la desgracia familiar cuando decidió dejar su lugar como heredero de la empresa multimillonaria de su familia para pasar a ser miembro activo del grupo de contrabandistas más famoso de Tokio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Akatasuki estaba lleno de genios caídos en desgracia ante la sociedad, cada miembro era una brillante estrella que por causas del destino habían terminado del lado malo de la ley.

La idea que se formó en su mente era la más alocada que había tenido en su vida, era absurda, descabella y _completamente ridícula_ , estaba segura de que en cuanto la dijera los miembros de Akatsuki se reirían en su cara, o mucho peor, la matarían. Pero una vez que algo se metía en su mente era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión y Sakura estaba segura de que esa era la única manera en la que podía cumplir su cometido. Pero para llevar a cabo su alocado plan y no morir en el intento debía ofrecerles algo que no pudieran rechazar, algo que hiciera que no sólo consideraran su propuesta, sino que también la aceptaran.

Fue entonces que todo su mundo se iluminó. Había algo que Sakura Haruno hacia como nadie más, algo en lo que era una especialista y en lo que ninguna persona, ni siquiera los profesionales, se comparaban con ella.

 **Cocinar**

Cada vez que Sakura cocinaba algo las personas se doblegaban a sus pies; sus amigos decían que era la mano de Dios, ella pensaba que era simplemente un don, pero lo cierto es que las todos los que la conocían se peleaban por comer algo que estuviera preparado por ella, desde un simple emparedado hasta un platillo gourmet, no había nada que ella no pudiera preparar y que no le quedara delicioso.

La pelirosa había decidido que cocinaría para ellos, pero no sería cualquier platillo, claro que no, les prepararía su súper especiales y secretos panqueques de moras rellenos. Sólo los preparaba una vez al año y sus amigos hacían sorteos desde meses antes para rifarse el privilegio de poder comer tan sólo uno de la tanda que preparaba, muchas veces habían intentado sobornarla para que los preparara más seguido, ofreciéndole incluso dinero, pero esos pastelillos eran especiales, su padre le había enseñado a prepararlos y solamente los cocinaba cuando era su cumpleaños; pero esta era una emergencia y situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Con especial cuidado batió y horneo, resistió la tentación de decorarlos de manera de manera adorable e infantil y los diseñó de manera simple y elegante; estaba segura de que era su mejor trabajo hasta ahora, desde lejos se podía percibir su delicioso aroma y estaba segura de que harían agua la boca de cualquier persona.

 _Y así es como se encontraba en esta situación, con una caja llena de pastelillos frente a la puerta de los más peligrosos criminales del país._

Decidiendo que no lograría nada parada como estatua allá afuera se armó de valor y con mano temblorosa golpeo la gran puerta de metal, nerviosa volvió a apretar la caja de pastelillos, sintiendo los segundos alargarse de manera frustrante, crispándole los nervios. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse y salir corriendo cuando la puerta comenzó abrirse. Sakura se encontró frente a frente con un hombre de piel pálida y hermoso cabello plateado que parecía brillar, tenía rasgos fuertes y angulares que le recordaban los hermosos rostros de las estatuas de mármol de los antiguos romanos.

-¿Quién rayos eres? – dijo agresivamente haciendo que Sakura diera un salto sorprendida y se trabara con sus palabras, el peliplata levantó una ceja, respirando profundamente la ojijade decidió volver a comenzar.

-Soy Sakura Haruno – dijo con voz temblante – y me gustaría tener una audiencia con ustedes. — la sonara carcajada resonó por todos lados.

—¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza? Esto es Akatsuki, no un centro de caridad, largo — la pelirrosa cerró los ojos dolida, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no podía rendirse ahora que estaba tan cerca.

—Por favor, solo tienen que escuchar lo que tengo que decir — suplicó un poco más, el hombre frente a ella hizo una mueca molesta.

—¿No me has escuchado? Te dije que largo — la conmoción debió haber la atención de los miembros que se encontraban dentro del edificio por que varias personas ahora se encontraban detrás del peliplata, entre ellos un rubio con cierto parecido a Ino, un gigante de pelo azul y dientes puntiagudos y el menudo pelirrojo de la otra vez.

—¿Qué sucede Hidan? — preguntó el gigante azul con voz profunda y masculina que hizo que Sakura sintiera su piel de gallina

—Sucede que la pequeña rosadita aquí quiere tener una audiencia con nosotros — dijo burlonamente el peliplata, Hidan al parecer — como si fuéramos el maldito consejo de su escuela o algo así. — los demás comenzaron a hacer muecas de disgusto y Sakura comenzó a preocuparse, sudor comenzó a formarse en sus manos y estaba a punto de limpiarse cuando recordó su arma secreta.

Lentamente levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en sus manos, dando paso al olor dulzón y delicioso de sus pastelillos que hizo que todos pararan de repente. El rubio de la coleta alta se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué es eso? Huele demasiado bien — dijo enfocando su único ojo visible en ella, Sakura sabía que comenzaba a ganárselos

—Pastelillos de moras rellenos, son para ustedes — la mano del rubio comenzó a acercarse para tomar uno, pero la ojijade alejó rápidamente la caja — antes de eso tienen que prometer que si estos pastillos son los mejores que han probado en su vida me dejarán tener una audiencia con ustedes.

—Trato hecho —contestó el ojiazul para rápidamente quitarle la caja, comenzó a adentrarse al edificio cuando pausó de pronto — Pero si no lo son, te mataremos. — dijo con total seriedad, reuniéndose con sus amigos y cerrando la puerta frente a su nariz.

El miedo paralizó totalmente el cuerpo de la pelirosa; su cerebro le gritaba que corriera, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder, su respiración comenzó a agitarse " _oh no"_ pensó con pánico " _voy a morir, definitivamente voy a morir. Van a matarme y cortarán mi cuerpo en pedacitos y luego lo tirarán al río y seré comida de pescado, ni siquiera me gusta el pescado. Oh no, no tuve oportunidad de entregar mi tarea de ciencias, ahora moriré y reprobaré ciencias"_ Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar la puerta frente ella volvió a abrirse y el gigante de cabello azul se puso frente a ella, Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar al ver sus grandes manos dirigirse hacia ella, para luego quedar totalmente sorprendida al ver que la tomaba de la cintura y la levantara sobre su hombro como si pesara menos que el papel.

El peliazul la llevó por un gran y oscuro pasillo, dando varias vueltas hasta llegar a una gran y espaciosa sala donde la ojijade pudo observar al menos 9 personas reunidas, Sakura se alegró de haber hecho una docena de pastillos en vez de 6 como regularmente hacía, definitivamente la suerte se apiadó de ella en esta ocasión. Observó rápidamente a todas los presentes hasta que llegó al rostro sorprendido de Itachi.

—¿Sakura? — preguntó sorprendido, Sakura (aún sobre el hombro del gigante) saludo tímidamente a pelinegro.

—La conoces Itachi — Afirmó un imponente hombre de cabello naranja, con dos hileras de percings sobre su nariz y unos cuantos más alrededor de su rostro, el mencionado asintió ligeramente.

—Es amiga de mi hermano menor—respondió, luego posó su calculadora mirada sobre ella — Pero su razón de estar aquí es un enigma para mí.

Sakura sintió que la bajaban al suelo nuevamente y le mandó una mirada agradecida al gigante, estaba comenzando a marearse. El pelinaranja (quien al parecer era el líder) se colocó frente a ella.

—Tu pediste una audiencia con nosotros a cambio de tus pastelillos, así que habla — habló autoritariamente

—Necesito un favor, sólo uno muy pequeño, de parte de ustedes.

—No somos caridad rosada, no hacemos favores tan fácilmente, todo depende de qué favor sea y qué ganaremos nosotros a cambio.

—Si me ayudan cocinaré para ustedes todo lo que quieran, todos los días por tres meses — eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a comunicarse silenciosamente entre ellos, el pelinaranja volvió a dirigirse a ella

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieras a cambio? — La pelirosa respiró varias veces para calmar un poco su agitado corazón, era ahora o nunca.

—Enséñenme a ser ruda — un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala y todos la miraron confundidos así que decidió especificar un poco más — Quiero aprender a tener una personalidad más fuerte, a dejar a ser tan amable y manipulable por todos.

Los miembros de Akatsuki hicieron un pequeño círculo y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, mirándola de vez en cuando para luego volver a girar su cabeza al centro del circulo y volver a cuchichear, Sakura comenzó a removerse en su lugar y a jugar nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su vestido. Un ligero carraspeo hizo que volviera a centrar su atención al grupo frente a ella. La pelirosa esperó nerviosa su respuesta.

— **Aceptamos** — dijo el pelinaranja con voz grave mientras que los demás miembros asentían solemnemente detrás de él, eso hasta que uno de los miembros cuyo rostros estaba cubierto por una gran máscara naranja con forma de espiral comenzó a correr hacía ella, la pelirosa miró con terror como se acerba cada vez más y más y trató de escapar de él, pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente el extraño la tomó de la cintura y nuevamente, como si no pesara nada, la levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar giros con ella, para luego gritar un su odio con una exagerada voz infantil.

— **Bienvenida a Akatsuki Sakura-chan**

* * *

 **CHAN, CHAN, CHAN… ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Nuestra pequeña Sakura saldrá viva? ¿Los miembros de Akatsuki por fin podrán comer una comida decente? ¿Sasuke dejará de ser una perra? ¡No se pierdan la continuación de este especial AKATSAKU!, por cierto, no puedo creer lo increiblemente largo que es este capítulo, disfrutenlo y regocijense, por que creo que el siguiente será igual de largo.  
**

 **Ya fuera de broma, gracias a todos por su apoyo con estos one-shot, díganme que les pareció este capítulo especial, comenten, me encanta leer todos sus reviews, son como un vaso de agua fría en medio del verano, enserio que los amo.**


	15. AkatSaku Parte 2

**¿Que qué? ¿Qué ya pasaron 6 meses de mi última actualización? ¡Avísenme! Ya fuera de bromas, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fic, la vida pasa y yo junto con ella y escribir se vuelve un tanto difícil en ocasiones.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por que aún después de 14 capítulos hay gente que sigue poniendo esta historia en sus alertas de actualización y favoritos. Pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan, a aquellas que lo hacen una vez y a aquellas que lo hacen cada capítulo religiosamente, ustedes son mi motor para seguir y saber que esta historia les gusta me hace sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo.**

 **El capítulo de hoy es la esperada continuación del cap anterior, con el prompt "I think we need to talk" o "Creo que necesitamos hablar" Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Sakura revoloteó nerviosa por la cocina, era el primer día de su totalmente loco y desesperado trato con Akatsuki, en cuanto el grupo de mafiosos le dio el sí el día anterior e hicieron una pequeña presentación de sus miembros y lo que esperaban de ella había salido corriendo desesperada, sentía que el valor de todo un año lo había usado en esa tarde y ahora ya no le quedaba nada, saltaba nerviosa cada vez que escuchaba el mínimo ruido; ni siquiera pudo mirar a los ojos a Itachi cuando le abrió la puerta hace solo un par de minutos cuando llegó directo de la escuela.

Abrió y cerró las puertas de la alacena desesperada, pero era inútil, no importaba cuánto buscara, en esa espaciosa cocina llena de polvo no había nada que pudiera utilizar para poder cocinar algo que los impresionara tanto como los panqueques del día anterior, contuvo sus ganas de llorar y respiró profundamente, tendría que arreglárselas con lo que tenía a la mano, si había algo que su padre le había enseñado es que cocinar no requería costosos ingredientes y cocinas elegantes, sólo se necesitaba hambre y corazón.

Con renovado vigor después de pensar en la siempre alegre actitud de su padre, tomó una solitaria bolsa de arroz, algunos condimentos que encontró por ahí, rezándole a todos los Dioses que por favor la ayudarán abrió el refrigerador y sonrió contenta, estaba igual de vacío que las alacenas, pero los pocos ingredientes que había serían suficientes para lo que pensaba hacer. Alegremente comenzó a picar y freír, tarareando suavemente mientras que la cocina poco a poco iba llenándose de un delicioso aroma.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que nueve pares de ojos la miraban revolotear por todos lados, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la melodía que estaba tarareando y revolviendo cosas en las cacerolas frente a ella hasta que escuchó un carraspeo y un par de risas mal disimuladas.

El sonido a su espalda provocó que diera un gran salto asustada que la hizo tropezar y casi caer al suelo si no hubiera sido porque se aferró a la orilla de la barra frente a ella. El rubio de la coleta y el chico con el cabello plateado soltaron risas estridentes ante su patosidad mientras algunos otros miembros solo sonreían divertidos, los únicos que permanecieron indiferentes frente a ella fueron el pelirrojo líder del grupo y los siempre apacibles Itachi y Sasori. El chico de la máscara naranja con espirales que la había recibido alegremente el día anterior se acercó a ella saltando alegremente.

—¿Qué has preparado Sakura-chan? — preguntó mientras observaba las cacerolas sobre el fuego haciendo que Sakura se parara de su media caída y girara para apagar la estufa.

—Emm, algo sencillo, Yakemishi— dijo con un poco de incertidumbre sintiendo el pánico volver a invadirla ¿Qué tal si no les gustaba? ¿Qué tal si encontraban el platillo demasiado aburrido y soso y se retractaban del pacto? Con aprehensión los observó acercarse a los sartenes pero para su infinita sorpresa todos comenzaron a hacer gestos de aprobación y a comentar lo delicioso que se veía.

Uno a uno fueron sentándose en la isla con suficientes sillas alrededor para acomodarlos a todos y lo tomó como una señal para comenzar a servirles. Se aseguró de hacerlo rápido para evitar molestarlos, estaba tan nerviosa que le fue imposible levantar la mirada más allá de sus cuellos.

Cuando terminó de repartir la comida se acomodó alejada de ellos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, jugó un poco con las orillas de tul del delantal en color amarillo pastel que había traído desde su casa y esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de comer para que pudieran indicarle que procedía. Comenzó a soñar despierta mientras trataba de imaginar cómo le enseñarían a ser ruda, ¿le enseñarían a luchar? ¿La harían unirse a un club de peleas? ¿Y si su prueba final era matar a alguien? El último pensamiento la asustó, ella no era alguien a la que le gustara la matanza, pero supuso que si era necesario para su entrenamiento tendría que apañárselas, pensó en saltarse un poco el sistema y no matarlo si no dejarlo noqueado, seguramente no se molestarían por eso ¿o sí?.

—Sakura — la suave voz de Pain llegó hasta sus oídos y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?— respondió con voz temblorosa, aún demasiado intimidada por ellos.

—Acércate —la pelirrosa se sobresaltó un poco pero obedientemente se acercó hacía ellos — Primera lección que tendrás que aprender, mira a todos a ojos — Sakura levantó la cabeza sorprendida — Si bajas la mirada cada vez que alguien te habla les estás dando a entender que son superiores, les das poder sobre ti y por eso sienten que pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran. Por eso no importa con quien estés hablando, sea un vagabundo, el presidente, o el líder de una banda de contrabandistas, siempre míralos a los ojos y hazles saber que tú tienes el control ¿entendido? — Sakura asintió y fijo su mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo dándose cuenta que tenía puestos unos extraños pupilentes morados con patrones circulares que aunado al montón de piercings en su rostro le daban un aire misterioso pero no le restaban atractivo a su afilado rostro.

Echó un vistazo rápido a los demás miembros de la banda quienes la miraban fijamente, dándose cuenta de que una manera u otra todos eran atractivos; unos de una manera más tradicional como Itachi y Deidara, y otros de una manera más salvaje como Hidan y Kisame; todos los miembros tenían algo que hacía que no pudieras despegar tu mirada de ellos. Sakura comenzó a sentir el calor invadiendo su rostro ante sus pensamientos y luchó contra bajar su rostro nuevamente.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? — preguntó de nuevo el líder del grupo mientras la veía expectante, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y dudó un poco.

—Pues bueno… yo.. emmm… quisiera saber si podrían… — al escucharla titubear tanto Hidan soltó un bufido exasperado y se acercó a ella lanzando un brazo sobre su hombro como si fueran camaradas de toda la vida, la ojijade se encogió un poco al tenerlo tan cerca pero el rostro del peliplata junto a ella no demostraba enojo sino impaciencia.

—Segunda lección del día rosadita — Hablo el peliplata junto a ella, Sakura se irguió inmediatamente ante la oportunidad de una nueva lección y le prestó toda su atención mirándolo a sus serios y purpuras ojos " _que extraño color",_ pensó¸ _"¿serán pupilentes también?"_ — Deja ese puñetero balbuceo — la pelirosa frunció un poco el ceño ante sus palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar maldiciones, pero Hidan siguió hablando como si nada — Es exasperante y te hace parecer malditamente débil, debes de hacerle saber a todos los hijos de puta allá afuera lo que quieres y lo que piensas con seguridad, si te la pasas balbuceando o susurrando por el mundo vas a ser ignorada; ahora dinos lo que querías decir, pero esta vez como si en realidad quisieras decirlo. —Sakura asintió y con mirada determinada escuadro los hombros, carraspeo un poco y finalmente miró al grupo frente a ella hablando con seguridad.

—No hay comida suficiente, necesito que me lleven a hacer las compras — Hidan sonrió con satisfacción ante su tono y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, los demás la miraban con aprobación y Sakura sintió un calor satisfecho sintiéndose contenta por primera vez desde que llegó, sentimiento que le duró muy poco al escuchar a Pein hablar de nuevo.

—Al recoger la nueva carga esta tarde lleven a Sakura, después pueden pasar a supermercado a comprar todo lo que necesita para las comidas — el rostro de la pelirrosa perdió todo el color de repente y se quedó totalmente paralizada mientras los miembros de Akatsuki comenzaban a moverse a su alrededor y salir de la cocina.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos así, totalmente congelada mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar, la llevarían con ellos a recoger una carga, ¡A recoger una carga!, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse casi al borde de la hiperventilación, la llevarían con ella a romper la ley, si las autoridades los descubrían ella invariablemente acabaría en la cárcel; o peor, muerta. ¿Qué pasaría si una banda rival llegaba y luchaban entre ellos? ¿Si alguien la descubría? Sus manos temblaban mientras lavaba los platos mecánicamente, pensando en un montón de escenarios en donde todo salía mal.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente para la pelirosa, cada minuto que pasaba sentía el nudo en su estómago apretarse cada vez más y podía sentir la bilis subir por su garganta. Para cuando llegó la hora se encontraba casi hiperventilando y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar al momento se encontrarse en un vagoneta apretujada entre los grandes músculos de Kisame y la alegre chachara de Tobi quien no paraba de decirle lo emocionado que estaba y lo bien que lo iban a pasar en esta pequeña "excursión", como él la llamaba. Itachi y Sasori se encontraban silenciosos en los asientos de adelante con el pelinegro manejando, mientras que Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban en los asientos de atrás, con el del rostro lleno de cicatrices en medio de los otros dos haciendo un trabajo muy eficaz en mantenerlos controlados por medio de miradas molestas y golpes que Sakura estaba segura que dolían más de lo que el par dejaba ver.

Cuando por fin llegaron al puerto y todos comenzaron a bajar del automóvil la ojijade estaba totalmente lista para correr, claro, en cuanto sintiera que las piernas dejaban de temblarle. Tobi, notando su nerviosismo, se quedó junto con ella mientras los demás se adelantaban a hablar con unos fornidos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro. Después de unos cuantos minutos los hombres comenzaron a moverse para descargar cajas enormes mientras que los miembros de Akatsuki las inspeccionaban y les daban su aprobación. Pasaron lo que parecieron horas mientras los hombres descargaban decenas cajas para finalmente terminar con Kakuzu sacando un sobre gordo del interior de su saco para dárselo a los hombres quienes lo recibieron gustosos, después de un firme apretón de manos los hombres volvieron a subirse al barco y Tobi saltó felizmente a su lado.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, veamos que tal ha llegado el embarque— la pelirosa estaba a punto de contestar que no estaba para nada interesada en saber cómo habían llegado esas cajas pero el hombre con actitud de niño le tomó la muñeca arrastrándola hacía donde se encontraban los demás, dando brincos por todos lados — Ita-chan, Ita-chan, ¿Llegaron?

—No me llames así — respondió el susodicho estoico como siempre — Y creo que las cajas de por allá son las tuyas— Tobi soltó un gritito de felicidad y volvió a tomar la muñeca de la Sakura arrastrándola hacia unas cajas que se encontraban acomodadas junto a las demás que todavía estaban siendo inspeccionadas por los miembros de Akatsuki. El pelinegro soltó su muñeca y se abriendo una de las cajas soltó una risita feliz.

—Esto es excelente — exclamó mientras movía lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la caja — Tienes que ver esto Sakura-chan, esto es muy, muy bueno — con paso renuente Sakura comenzó a acercarse hacia la caja que Tobi se encontraba inspeccionando felizmente, ¿De esto se trataba ser ruda, no? De afrontar situaciones difíciles y no ser tan cobarde. ¿Qué es lo que encontraría ahí adentro? ¿Drogas? ¿Armas? ¿Órganos humanos? Tomando una gran bocanada de aire se armó de valor y por fin fijo sus ojos en los contenidos dentro de la caja.

—¿Qué? — soltó impactada.

—¿Verdad que son geniales Sakura-chan? — preguntó entusiasmado

—¿Eso es…?¿Esos son… videojuegos? — Preguntó impactada.

—No cualquier video juego, es un cargamento de "The ultimate super spooky game of murders and creepy stuff", ya tenemos varios cientos pedidos. — La pelirosa seguía viendo con incredulidad los contenidos de la caja.

—Te ves un poco decepcionada Sakura-san —comentó Itachi mientras que también inspeccionaba una caja de dónde sacó una larga cartera llena de cigarrillos, para finalmente dar un asentimiento de aprobación y volver a guardarlos.

—No, es sólo que, bueno, cuando escuché cargamento, yo pensé que sería, no sé, algo más… peligroso — dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Hidan llegó a su lado y lanzó un brazo sobre sus hombros apoyándose en ella.

—¿Cómo drogas, armas y esas porquerias? — preguntó risueño, Sakura sólo asintió tímidamente. Kakuzu se acercó a ellos mientras inspeccionaba lo que parecía ser películas con portadas un tanto sangrientas.

—Ese tipo de contrabando tiene muchos competidores en esta región, no genera la misma cantidad de ganancia que este tipo de mercancías. — Eso despertó la curiosidad de la oji-jade.

—¿En serio? ¿Vender cigarrillos es más lucrativo que vender drogas? — preguntó asombrada.

—La nicotina también es una droga Sakura-chan —canturreo Deidara mientras inspeccionaba lo que parecían ser juegos pirotécnicos.

—Sí, pero no veo como contrabandear cigarrillos y video juegos que generalmente puedes encontrar en cualquier tienda genere más dinero que las armas — dijo aún confundida.

—El gobierno pone impuestos realmente altos a las drogas legales como el alcohol, la nicotina o el azúcar para regular su venta, nosotros los vendemos con sólo la mitad de los impuestos que cobra el gobierno. Las películas, video juegos y pirotecnia que vendemos son las que han sido prohibidas para distribuir en Japón, lo que genera mayor morbosidad y motivo para conseguirlas.

La pelirosa se les quedó viendo con asombro

—¿Entonces, sí lo que distribuyen es técnicamente inofensivo, por qué el gobierno los persigue tan ávidamente? — preguntó mientras los veía acomodar las cajas en una especie de traila cerrada que estaba conectada a la camioneta.

—Hacemos al gobierno perder millones en impuestos cada año — respondió Sasori hablando por primera vez en toda la noche.

Sakura sintió toda la tensión irse de su cuerpo poco a poco; esto no era tan malo como había pensado, bueno, técnicamente sí eran criminales y lo que hacían estaba fuera de la ley, pero en sus libros era mucho mejor contrabandear dulces y películas que armas y drogas, y eso hacía que le parecieran mucho menos peligrosos, claro, todavía eran imponentes y le causaban tartamudeos, pero ya no sentía que la matarían si decía algo fuera de lugar. Conteniendo la carcajada de alivio que comenzaba a burbujear dentro de su pecho sonrió ampliamente y avanzó con paso firme a la camioneta donde ya la esperaban, esta vez menos nerviosa.

De nuevo apretujada entre Kisame y Tobi comenzaron a dirigirse a una gran bodega donde descubrió había docenas y docenas de cajas con todo tipo de bienes ilegales, desde libros hasta aparatos tecnológicos, con buena disposición se puso a ayudarlos a descargar las cajas, sólo para descubrir que era demasiado débil para cargar cosas tan pesadas.

—Tal vez deberías agregar un poco de proteínas a tu dieta para comenzar a formar un poco de músculo debilucha —dijo burlonamente Hidan mientras le quitaba de las manos la caja que había tratado de mover, cargándola como si no pesara nada. La ojijade trató de molestarse con el comentario, pero tenía que admitir que era verdad, toda su vida había evitado las actividades físicas y los deportes por qué su madre decía que ese tipo de cosas no eran para las señoritas, tenía que cambiar eso de inmediato.

—Tal vez podría agregar pescado y carne a las comidas, lo que me recuerda ¿Cuáles son sus comidas favoritas chicos? — todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados y Sakura se removió incomoda en su lugar — para poder planear las comidas y saber que comprar, y ese tipo de cosas — los miembros de la banda seguían mirándola callados. La pelirosa comenzó a sentir que de alguna forma los había ofendido y estaba comenzando a tartamudear una disculpa cuando Itachi la interrumpió.

—Dangos —respondió escuetamente.

—No, no, debes de preparar kakuni —intervino Hidan energéticamente mientras que poco a poco todos comenzaban a aportar los platillos que querían que Sakura prepara, la pelirosa sacó su celular y comenzó a anotar todas las sugerencias que le hacían, planeando mentalmente todo lo que tendría que comprar y las recetas que tendría que revisar.

La parada en el supermercado estuvo lleno de accidentes, comportamiento infantil y pequeños actos de violencia (Sobre todo entre Deidara y Hidan), que resultó en varios objetos rotos, un pasillo sucio y un estante volteado, por unos minutos Sakura estuvo segura de que los correrían de la tienda y tendrían que ir a otra y repetir todo el proceso de nuevo; pero al parecer sus preocupaciones fueron en vano por qué fue suficiente una sonrisa y pequeño coqueteo hacia la gerente por parte de Sasori (cosa que hizo que todos, excepto Itachi, se miraran sorprendidos entre sí) para que salieran absueltos de los problemas y hasta con un 5% de descuento en sus compras.

Todas las tardes después de la escuela Sakura iba directamente hacia la guarida de Akatsuki, donde prontamente comenzaba a preparar comida para todos, a veces sola, a veces con la ayuda de alguno de sus miembros (generalmente tenía que correr a Tobi e Itachi quienes demostraron ser un peligro cerca del fuego y los cuchillos, sorpresivamente Hidan resultó ser un excelente ayudante de cocina a pesar de sus constantes ataques de violencia y era de quien recibía más ayuda).

También conoció a otros miembros de Akatsuki que no frecuentaban el lugar tanto como los demás, como Zetsu, un chico con un entraño padecimiento de pigmentación en la piel con doble personal que a veces era amable con ella y otras veces le hacía comentarios groseros que se sentían como amenazas. También estaba la particularmente hermosa Konan quien era la única miembro mujer y se encargaba de encontrar vendedores por todo el mundo y compradores en Japón, era de personalidad dulce y cuando se encontraban siempre tomaban té y hablaban de tips de belleza, regularmente le daba regalos como libros, suéteres, productos de belleza y algunos artículos de defensa personal, "Nunca puedes estar demasiado segura con tantos orangutanes hormonales como ellos rodeándote todo el tiempo, sobre todo siendo tan bonita" solía decirle. Por último se encontraba Madara, sin lugar a dudas el más enigmático de todos los miembros de Akatsuki, era el mayor de todos y tenía la sensación que él era el verdadero jefe por la manera en que todos se dirigían a él, según Deidara Madara se encargaba de los asuntos más turbios de la organización y todos solían decirle no le convenía estar a solas con él en una habitación, pero a pesar de todo lo que decían sobre él pelinegro nunca había sido grosero con ella, de hecho, la primera vez que lo conoció Madara se deshizo en halagos a su comida, su belleza, su dulce personalidad, haciendo comentarios sobre cómo sería un esposa perfecta y que seguramente tendrían los hijos más bonitos del mundo. A partir de ese día todos los miembros hacían esfuerzos descomunales para que nunca estuvieran solos, pero a pesar de todo Madara siempre se las arreglaba para que se quedaran solos unos minutos, siempre terminando sus encuentros con un casto beso en una de sus manos que hacían que Sakura sintiera mariposas extrañas en el estómago.

Después de comer y limpiar la cocina con ayuda de todos venía el tiempo de ayudarla a ser más ruda, todos le enseñaban un poco artes marciales y defensa personal, algunos tips para dejar libre a su verdadera personalidad. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta que era particularmente buena practicando kick boxing y que todos sus puñetazos eran particularmente fuertes y dolorosos a pesar de que sus músculos aún eran delgados. Poco a poco comenzó a formar lazos con cada uno de los miembros.

Con Itachi tenía largas y placenteras conversaciones sobre política mundial y otros asuntos serios, siempre con un plato de dangos entre ellos. Pronto descubrió que Kakuzu se hacía cargo de las finanzas del grupo así que formaron una conexión especial sobre cupones de descuento de supermercado, siendo ambos ávidos seguidores del programa de televisión "cazadores de ofertas" era frecuente verlos sentados frente al televisor juzgando las compras que hacían los competidores dentro del programa. Tobi se autoproclamó su maestro de videojuegos, de los cuales no sabía nada, con un poco de ayuda podía usar mejor los controles pero era notable el hecho de que no era muy buena jugándolos, aun así Tobi nunca se desanimaba y siempre le decía que era cuestión de practicar más. Con Hidan solía mirar programas de cocina donde veían recetas extrañas de diferentes partes del mundo, haciendo que ambos experimentaran en la cocina, a veces con resultados buenos, otras veces no tanto, en una memorable ocasión ambos se encargaron de intoxicar accidentalmente a todos los miembros con una comida, Pain comentó que era la única ocasión en la que se había hecho un ataque tan efectivo a Akatsuki. Kisame y ella solían ver la UFC juntos, después de que Sakura tomara gusto por las artes marciales mixtas el peliazul se dio a la tarea de instruirla lo más posible, incluso llevándola a círculos de pelea ilegales donde el participaba, Sakura quedó tan fascinada con ese mundo que incluso le juró a Kisame que algún día, cuando estuviera lista, participaría junto con él. Deidara le hablaba sobre el arte de las explosiones, enseñándole desde la química, la combinación de elementos para crear colores, la precisión que se necesitaba, las complicaciones y ese tipo de cosas a una siempre atenta Sakura, incluso algunas veces, cuando oscurecía, la llevaba al techo y hacía pequeños espectáculos para ella. Con Sasori era un poco más sencillo, el no solía hablar mucho pero compartían gustos musicales muy parecidos y era común verlos juntos intercambiando discos y escuchándolos mientras él trabajaba en una de sus marionetas y la pelirosa estudiaba o hacía tareas, todo era tan calmado alrededor de ellos que los demás miembros no se atrevían a molestarlos.

Conforme los meses fueron pasando la pelirosa se volvía cada vez más y más parte de la rutina de los miembros de la organización, encajando perfectamente con cada uno de ellos, siempre tomando lo que le enseñaban de buena gana y aplicándolo en su vida diaria y compartiendo su tiempo con ellos como si cada minuto fuera algo especial, algo a lo que la mayoría de ellos no estaba acostumbrado, lo que provocaba que fueran tomando un cariño cada vez más especial hacia la pequeña pelirosa con puños de acero.

Tan importante se había vuelto para ellos que cada día temían el día en que Sakura les dijera que el trato se había acabado y que ya no regresaría; por eso sintieron un nudo en el estómago el día en que Sakura había regresado con los nudillos sangrando pero sonriendo orgullosa contándoles con emoción como había puesto en su lugar al arrogante idiota que la había hecho ir con ellos en primer lugar.

Al parecer, de alguna forma, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que pasaba su tiempo libre con su hermano mayor a quien odiaba con todo su corazón, acorralándola en uno de los pasillos de la escuela comenzó a insultarla y agredirla verbalmente, Sakura trató de mantener la calma en todo momento, ignorando sus palabras lo mejor que podía; pero cuando el pelinegro hizo un comentario acerca de su fallecido padre y como estaría decepcionado de que su hija fuera la puta una banda de criminales sintió un interruptor dentro de ella encenderse y le dio un puñetazo que resonó por todo el pasillo y estaba segura le había roto la nariz; pero ya con la furia corriendo sobre ella no pudo parar y comenzó a lanzarle dolorosos golpes a Sasuke quien no podía protegerse gracias a la sorpresa que sentía. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, un profesor tuvo que venir a separarla del pelinegro y tras ver el daño la castigó por dos meses con la amenaza de que si volvía a suceder la llevaría con el director quien la expulsaría.

A pesar de estar felices por ella y de que por fin podía pararse firme frente a los demás, incluso haciendo una fiesta de "graduación" para la pequeña pelirosa, no podían evitar sentir que la extrañarían demasiado.

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos pesimistas la ojijade continuo presentándose en la base todos los días, seguía cocinándoles, seguía pasando su tiempo libre con ellos e incluso les pedía que continuaran con las clases de artes marciales buscando nuevos estilos. Estaban sorprendidos y un poco extrañados, aunque ciertamente no le dirían nada, no querían que se dieran las malas interpretaciones y que Sakura saliera de sus vidas.

Estuvieron con ella cuando llegó llorando desconsolada gracias a la gran pelea que había tenido con su madre por su radical cambio de actitud y la consolaron durante la semana que duraron sin hablarse entre ellas. Hicieron una fiesta enorme cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad que se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada quedando como saldo varios dibujos inapropiados hechos con marcador permanente en algunos rostros, una pared dañada y todos con una resaca monumental al día siguiente. Le enviaron un ramo gigante de rosas el día de su graduación y brincaron de felicidad junto con ella cuando recibió una beca completa para estudiar medicina en la universidad.

Un día en particular llegó furiosa de una de sus clases despotricando contra el sistema, las corporaciones y el capitalismo en general, comenzó a cocinar como normalmente lo hacía pero era evidente para todos que su corazón no estaba en ello como otros días.

—Ey rosadita, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kisame con precaución, con el pasar de los años el carácter de la pelirosa era cada vez más explosivo y era más propensa a ataques de violencia, y no es que fueran cobardes, pero todos preferían evitar un doloroso golpe por parte de la ojijade. Sakura se tensó por unos segundos y con un golpe dejó el cucharon sobre la barra.

—Quiero ser parte de Akatsuki, oficialmente, quiero contribuir al negocio — dijo con determinación. Todos voltearon a verse sorprendidos entre sí, habían ponderado por mucho tiempo las ventajas y desventajas de hacerla una miembro oficial, con la gran cantidad de horas que pasaba con ellos todos los días ya sabía de qué iba el negocio y el peligro que corrían, pero el hecho de que ella misma lo sugiriera (cuando nunca antes había dado ninguna indicación de querer formar parte de ellos oficialmente) hacía que se preguntaran por qué el cambio de actitud.

—No es que nos estemos reusando — contestó Pain — pero ¿Por qué exactamente?

—El sistema de salud y la venta de medicamentos es una completa mafia — contestó con enojo — pueden creer que el gobierno le pone un 30% de impuesto a los medicamentos haciéndolos inaccesibles para la población más pobre y los que no tienen seguro médico, eso provoca que gasten más en hospitales por qué no pueden recuperarse totalmente, es totalmente injusto. Quiero incluir el tráfico de medicamentos a la larga lista que mercancías que manejan y quiero hacerme cargo de eso yo, se lo venderemos a la gente que realmente lo necesita y no tiene los recursos para pagar el medicamento en farmacias oficiales — finalizó con convicción.

Después de unos largos segundos Pain se levantó de su asiento y en un extraño gesto de gentileza tomó delicadamente su mano colocándole un anillo que llevaba guardado desde hace algunos meses, esperando el momento exacto para entregarlo.

—Bienvenida a Akatsuki Sakura — La pelirosa sonrió ampliamente y en su arranque de felicidad abrazó fuertemente al pelinaranja quien se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer, algo que no le importó a la pelirosa ya que prontamente se separó de él y corrió hacia los demás miembros para también comenzar a abrazarlos y festejar con ellos, dando saltos de felicidad junto con Tobi, repartiendo carcajadas de felicidad por todos lados.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió, poco a poco todos se dieron cuenta de algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Y así fue como se encontraron todos los miembros de Akatsuki (a excepción de Sakura quien todavía se encontraba en clases) para discutir el tema más importante que habían tenido desde que se formó el grupo.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar — comenzó Pain seriamente mirando a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos — Es obvio que todos los aquí presentes nos sentimos atraídos hacía Sakura y es obvio que todos queremos tener una relación con ella — los demás miembros asintieron seriamente reconociendo la importancia de la discusión. —Ahora, a pesar de todo, debemos de asegurarnos de que no importa que pase, Akatsuki continuará operando como siempre.

—Sí se me permite, creo que tengo la solución — interrumpió Itachi — Ya que es bastante obvio de que ninguno de nosotros quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una relación romántica con ella propongo un tratado de paz. Todos tendremos la oportunidad de cortejarla como mejor nos parezca y al final ella será quien decida con quien quiere involucrarse románticamente.

—¿Y los demás? — preguntó Kisame.

—Lo aceptaremos como los hombres adultos que somos — respondió calmadamente Itachi.

—¿Sin resentimientos? — intervino Sasori.

—Mayormente, o al menos, tratando de no mostrarlo, sé que será difícil para algunos, pero por el bien de la organización debemos de lograrlo.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones? — se escuchó la profunda voz de Tobi que por primera vez se encontraba tan serio como los demás. Los demás comenzaron a ponderar un poco.

—Es obvio que no podemos forzarla a hacer nada que no quiera — respondió la calmada voz de Pain.

—Y no podemos sabotear los avances de los demás — incluyó Kakuzu.

—Debemos de respetar su espacio si se siente confundida y quiere estar sola — comentó Hidan en un extraño gesto de caballerosidad.

—Las demás reglas las podemos discutir sobre la marcha— intervino la calmada voz de Konan, todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos, provocando que ella levantara su delineada ceja en desafío — ¿Qué? Yo también quiero tener una oportunidad.

—Bien, está decidido, a partir de mañana todos harán su mejor intento para cortejarla — finalizó Deidara con el asentimiento de los demás presentes.

—Entonces caballeros que comience el juego — se escuchó la grave voz de Madara quien había permanecido callado durante toda la reunión, con un brillo especulador en sus ojos les dedicó una amplia sonrisa y finalizó — Y que gane el mejor.

Lejos de ahí, en un salón de clases, una pelirosa sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

* * *

 **TUN, TUN, TUN!, ¿Ustedes qué dicen amigos? ¿Quién será el ganador del corazón de nuestra bella pelirosa?**

 **Espero que más de 5,000 palabras sean suficiente disculpa ante ustedes por la enorme culpa que siento de estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, espero no volver a ausentarme tanto tiempo.**

 **También muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen añadiendo a sus favoritos y seguidos, pero por sobre todos a aquellos que me mandan sus comentarios de los capítulos, siempre me sacan una sonrisa y son mi principal motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Los amo a todos, no se olviden de comentar y decirme qué les pareció el capítulo ¿Es lo que esperaban? Espero que sí, no puedo esperar a saber sus opiniones. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	16. SasoSaku 2

**Hola queridos, amables, siempre alegres e increíblemente hermosos lectores, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Blame it on Tumblr", también conocido como "Judith ya llevas meses sin actualizar", "Ojalá dejaras de ignorar esta historia por favor" y "Deja de procrastinar y escribe un nuevo capítulo floja".**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios tan hermosos por los dos capítulos especiales, soy una escritora totalmente bendecida con seguidores tan amables y hermosos como ustedes, todos y cada uno de sus reviews tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón, son mi motor para seguir y la razón por la que aún escribo. Si aún no se han animado a dejar un comentario, háganlo por favor, me encantaría escuchar que piensan.**

 **Dejando todo el sentimentalismo de largo, es hora de continuar con nuestro orden regular, esto significa que en esta ocasión tenemos un SasoSaku con la frase "Do things that make you happy within the confines of the legal system." O "Haz cosas que te hagan feliz dentro de los límites del sistema legal"; ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

—Bienvenido a Café Konoha ¿ya has decidido que ordenarás? — preguntó una cantarina voz a su lado a la cual ignoró completamente siguiendo concentrado en escribir en su computadora.

—Un café, negro — respondió escuetamente sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su computadora, totalmente absorto en el trabajo frente a él; la universidad y sus clases habían sido relativamente fáciles durante los primeros años, pero ahora que estaba a punto de graduarse y tenía que hacer montones de revisiones, exposiciones, exámenes, tareas y su trabajo de tesis hacer si quiera un pequeño análisis le parecía tedioso y extenuante.

—¿Eso es todo o deseas algo más? ¿Algún postre?— preguntó de nuevo la mesera.

—Si hubiera querido algo más te lo habría pedido, solamente quiero el café — respondió molesto, ¿acaso la niñata no podía ver que se encontraba ocupado? La chica hizo un sonido que parecía ser un sonido de indignación pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para comprobarlo.

—Claro, en un momento te lo traigo — dijo entre dientes, el pelirrojo se percató que la había molestado con su actitud pero sinceramente no le importó, suficiente tenía con este maldito reporte que le estaba rompiendo la cabeza, generalmente no tenía ningún problema a la hora de poner sus pensamientos y e interpretaciones de las obras de diferentes artistas, pero había tenido una semana tan frustrante que el simple hecho de formar frases coherentes le era imposible. Saco las varias litografías que había traído consigo para poder observar las obras e inspirarse para comenzar su trabajo, pero los pequeños manchones y figuras distorsionadas no le traían nada a la mente.

Sintió a la mesera regresar a la mesa y cuidadosamente colocar una taza de humeante café lejos de su computadora y papeles, el pelirrojo murmuró un "gracias" por lo bajo y siguió concentrándose en su trabajo.

—Vaya, esas son unas muy buenas réplicas de Monet ¿Dónde las conseguiste? — preguntó la cantarina voz de la mesera y ese comentario fue suficiente como para provocar que por primera vez el pelirrojo despegara sus ojos de los documentos frente a él para mirar a la entrometida mesera. Lo primero que se encontró fueron dos grandes ojos increíblemente verdes, tan brillantes que podrían poner a los más hermosos jardines vergüenza, largas y pálidas pestañas se revoloteaban suavemente cada vez que parpadeaba, sus ojos terminaban de enmarcarlos unas finas y rosadas cejas. Su nariz respingona estaba salpicada por pecas y unos delgados y rosados labios terminaban por decorar el espectáculo que era su rostro. Su rostro con forma de corazón se encontraba rodeado por un suave y brillante cabello rosado del mismo color de sus cejas y a Sasori le dieron ganas de pasar sus dedos por las finas hebras para comprobar si realmente era tan sedoso como se veía.

—¿Disculpa?— Preguntó consternado, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación y realmente una chica de colores tan llamativos estaba frente a él sirviéndole café y preguntándole tranquilamente sobre sus réplicas.

—Tus litografías ¿Dónde las conseguiste? Son de muy buena calidad, ese es el Jardín de Giverny de Monet ¿no? — volvió a preguntar mirándolo extrañada, después de algunos segundos pareció recordar algo y se apresuró a añadir —Oh, lo siento, no quería molestarte ni interrumpirte, si necesitas más café sólo llámame — el pelirrojo la tomó suavemente del brazo antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta e irse.

—Lo siento, sólo me sorprendiste ¿Te gusta Monet? — la pelirosa volteo a verlo sonriéndole suavemente y Sasori sintió algo dentro de él revolverse.

—Es uno de mis pintores favoritos, todos sus cuadros me parecen fascinantes pero mis favoritos en particular son todos los de la serie de Nenúfares, su manera de transmitir tranquilidad y alegría a través de su manera tan particular de pintar el agua, y los suaves colores de las flores te hacen transportarte a un mundo mágico. — la ojiverde mordió su labio inferior suavemente en señal de nerviosismo aumentando la sensación del pelirrojo de mariposas en el estómago — Aunque bueno, esa solamente es mi humilde opinión, es obvio que yo no soy una experta en arte; te dejaré para que sigas trabajando, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. — dijo empezando a alejarse.

—¡Espera! — Gritó logrando que lo mirara sobre su hombro — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — La pelirosa sonrió de manera radiante y Sasori sintió que le faltaba el aliento, si antes pensaba que su rostro era bonito sonriendo se volvía toda una obra de arte de la que no podía despegar los ojos.

—Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

—¿Recuérdame por qué no la puedes invitar a salir como una persona normal en vez de estarla observando como un acosador obsesionado? — preguntó aburridamente Deidara mientras sorbía distraídamente los restos de su frappe de caramelo, el pelirrojo que se encontraba enseguida de él solamente lo ignoró, siguiendo con la mirada a la hermosa mesera pelirosa que paseaba de un lado a otro atendiendo mesas.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que Sasori volvía al café en donde trabajaba Sakura, la sexta en dos semanas y la décima desde que la conoció hace tres semanas; en poco tiempo se había vuelto un cliente regular del café y gracias a ello pudo acercarse un poco más a la enigmática mesera que a pesar de su actitud huraña la primera vez que habló con ella siempre le sonreía sinceramente, tomándose el tiempo de platicar con él cuando podía.

Había descubierto que la pelirosa tenía 20 años, estaba cursando su tecer año de la carrera de medicina, practicaba artes marciales mixtas y era fanática de las artes clásicas. No había pintor, escultor, compositor o escritor clásico del que ella no supiera por lo menos un poco para dar su opinión, el pelirrojo pronto se dio cuenta que era tan bonita como inteligente y que tenía un afilado sentido del humor.

Para su tercera visita Sasori se dio cuenta que se sentía atraído e intrigado por ella, para la sexta podía admitir abiertamente que le gustaba, en la novena estaba convencido que estaba total y absolutamente hechizado por la pelirosa, no había momento en el que no pensara en ella, contaba los segundos para poder ir a visitarla al café y conversar tan siquiera unos pocos minutos con ella, cuando le sonreía se sentía satisfecho y en las ocasiones en las que su risa cantarina salía de sus hermosos labios en respuesta a alguno de sus sarcásticos comentarios el pelirrojo sentía que había cumplido su objetivo en el día y que podía ir a su casa a dormir tranquilo.

—Sasori, amigo, estoy feliz de que tu cuerpo por fin haya empezado a producir hormonas y por primera vez te sientas atraído a alguien, pero estoy seguro que observarla intensamente cuatro veces a la semana la terminará espantando. Se nota que ella se siente tan atraía por ti como tú por ella, haznos un favor a todos e invítala a salir de una vez. — añadió con fastidio el rubio.

—Ningún plan es lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Por qué no simplemente la invitas a cenar, o un café? — preguntó Deidara, Sasori solamente lo miró como si hubiera dicho lo más estúpido de este mundo — Sabes, tal vez hubieras podido llevarla a exposición de arte del museo, supe que traerían muchos originales entre ellos Monet, es una lástima que los boletos para todas las visitas hayan sido tan caros y se agotaran al instante. — El pelirrojo se irguió de repente mirándolo sorprendido.

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? — tirando unos cuentos billetes sobre la mesa se levantó apresurado, Deidara lo miró confundido antes de también poner su pago sobre la mesa y seguirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo?

—La exposición, la invitaré y esa será nuestra primera cita — respondió buscando a la pelirosa con la mirada para observarla por última vez antes de salir, el rubio lo miró confundido.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Los boletos ya se agotaron genio, y no creo que tengas el dinero para poder comprarlos con un revendedor — Sasori lo alzó su mirada con indiferencia.

—Eso no es problema.

—Estoy bastante seguro que es un problema ya que los necesitas para entrar — comentó exasperado. Sasori sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a teclear rápidamente —Espera ¿qué estás haciendo? — miró sobre el hombro del pelirojo para ver con quien se estaba mensajeando. — Oh no Sasori, todos menos él, será capaz de conseguirte las entradas pero el precio será deberle un favor y estoy seguro que lo que te pedirá será todo menos legal, y ya has escuchado lo que siempre dice Kisame: "Haz cosas que te hagan feliz dentro de los límites del sistema legal".

—Es la única opción que tengo. — respondió harto de los comentarios de su amigo.

—O tal vez puedes invitarla a salir a una cita normal sin la necesidad de romper la ley.

—Sinceramente no me importa que Ma…— Sasori se detuvo abruptamente al ver que la pelirosa se acercaba trotando hacía ellos.

—Lo siento chicos ¿ya se iban? — preguntó la chica con un pequeño en el rostro.

—Surgió algo de lo que tengo que ocuparme, ¿necesitabas algo? — El pelirrojo observó con fascinación como el sonrojo comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su rostro y la pelirosa comenzaba a morder su labio nerviosa.

—Bueno… es que… La próxima semana habrá una exposición de arte en el museo, y a mi tía Tsunade le regalaron unos boletos pero como no le interesan ese tipo de cosas me los pasó a mí y yo… quisiera saber… — Sakura agarró una bocanada de aire y dijo rápidamente — Quisierasabersiquierasirconmigoalaexposición.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Sosori extrañadoal no entender si una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, la pelirosa infló los cachetes enojada y soltó un bufido en señal de exasperación, tal vez con ella misma.

—Quisiera saber si te gustaría acompañarme, ambos disfrutamos mucho el arte y me encantaría tener esta experiencia contigo, claro que si no quieres es totalmente comprensible, después de todo yo se que no soy… —comenzó a divagar nerviosa.

—¡Sí! — dijo fuertemente, la pelirosa lo miró sorprendida y Sasori avergonzado comenzó a carraspear para volver a su tono de voz normal — me encantaría acompañarte.

—Entonces… ¿Es una cita? — preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es una cita — respondió el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa y un sonrojo apenas perceptible subiendo por su cuello.

Detrás de ellos Deidara saltaba emocionado dando puñetazos en el aire, una mesera rubia extrañamente parecida a él se acercó rápidamente.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Por fin lo hizo? La pobre frentona lleva días intentando darse valor para invitarlo a salir — comentó la rubia mirándolos emocionada.

—Oficialmente tienen una cita — comentó el rubio también mirando a la pareja frente a ellos intercambiar teléfonos y concretar planes.

—Esa es mi chica — miro de reojo al rubio a su lado — Por cierto, excelente gusto en peinado y tu cabello parece bien cuidado ¿Cuál es tu rutina? — Deidara dejó de ver a su amigo y a la mesera pelirosa para responder.

—Se podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿qué te parece un intercambio de información? Tu rutina por la mía, junto con información de tus exfoliantes, tus poros son microscópicos y quiero saber por qué.

—Hecho. — respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, dirigió por última vez la mirada a su amiga quien seguía sumergida en su mundo junto al enigmático pelirrojo que llamó su atención desde la primera vez que entró al café, sonriendo ampliamente le mando un par de pulgares arriba a la chica y se giró comenzando a alejarse mientras intercambiaba tips de belleza con el rubio amigo de Sasori, dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para sacarle el secreto para tener unas cutículas tan perfectas.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Uno de los pintores favoritos de mi papá es Monet y crecí con una litografía de nenúfares colgada en mi habitación, si tienen un poco de tiempo y la suficiente curiosidad vayan a google a buscar sus obras, les juro que no se arrepentirán.**

 **Un one-shot corto y muy tierno, sé que no es tan cómico como los anteriores, pero me encantó como quedó. La persona que adivine quien era el personaje a quien Sasori le iba a pedir las entradas se ganará unas galletitas, Sakura es un angel por evitarle un muuuy largo tiempo en la cárcel, en mi idea original Sasori sí iba a romper la ley por conseguirlas, pero esta opción se me hizo más tierna (y fácil de escribir :v)**

 **Como siempre, saben que vivo de la validez que me dan los demás y me encantaría saber de ustedes y su opinión. Los amo muchísimo, y hey, sé que tardé cuatro meses, pero al menos no fueron seis como la vez pasada :D**


	17. PainSaku 2

**Miren quien finalmente está de vuelta, he decidido actualizar por qué hoy es un día muy especial, hace unos días esta historia cumplió su segundo aniversario (Sí, han sido 730 días y yo solamente he escrito 17 capítulos, no tengo ni tantita vergüenza) y ¡Fue mi cumpleaños! Así es amiguitos, su autora favorita (yo sé que no soy su favorita, pero déjenme soñar) cumplió 26 años y oficialmente se vuelve una anciana del fandom ¡YEI!. Así que espero que todos ustedes me dejen una bonita felicitación en forma de review** **3 (Nota sobre la nota: escribí esta introducción hace muchísimo tiempo, mi cumpleaños fue en los primeros de Julio, solamente para que se den una idea de lo mucho que duró este capítulo en mi computadora esperando ser revisado)**

 **Para los que me han preguntado "Querida Genievieve ¿Cuándo terminarás con la historia?" solamente quiero decirles que…NUNCA, tengo como 300 prompts esperándome, así que básicamente la única razón por la que dejaría de escribir esta historia tendría que ser porque ya no pueda hacerlo, así actualice solamente una vez al año (No va a pasar eso, lo prometo) esta historia seguirá hasta que ustedes se harten de mí y dejen de leerme (que espero que no pase, ámenme tanto como yo los amo a ustedes) así que no se preocupen, habrá AkatSaku para rato.**

 **Y finalmente, después del discurso tan largo que acaban de leer, les traigo el prompt de este día "Can I touch your boob?" o "¿Puedo tocar tu bubi?" con PainSaku, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Pain se removió incómodo en la silla de plástico mientras miraba con desconfianza a su alrededor, la recepcionista miraba atentamente la novela barata de medio día que estaban pasando en la tele, en uno de los asientos frente a él se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad hojeando una revista desinteresadamente, solamente se escuchaba el suave murmullo del aire acondicionado y la televisión, volvió a removerse y suspiró frustrado, si había algo que Pain odiaba más que los hospitales eran las clínicas dentales.

El que no le gustaran los hospitales podía entenderse, la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida fue en uno de ellos, pero las clínicas dentales eran salas de tortura sacadas desde el mismísimo infierno, en su opinión taladros ruidosos, pinzas y objetos puntiagudos no tenían nada que hacer cerca de su boca; por eso trataba de tener una excelente salud bucal, lavaba sus dientes tres veces al día, usaba hilo dental y trataba de comer sanamente, todo para no tener que visitar nunca esos lugares del infierno, pero desafortunadamente no todo en la vida salía como él planeaba.

Hace una semana había roto su diente accidentalmente al tratar de comer uno de los dulces que había preparado Tobi en su escuela de gastronomía, lo que nadie le había dicho es que a pesar de tener una apariencia suave por fuera los malditos dulces eran más duros que una roca, al dar la primera mordida sintió un dolor tan intenso que lo hizo soltar un gruñido del dolor, algo que inmediatamente alertó a sus amigos, Pain raramente mostraba emociones, mucho menos gestos de dolor, el tipo tenía casi toda la cara perforada el dolor era casi nada para él, pero para que hiciera ese sonido algo debía estar mal, muy mal.

Trató de ocultarlo por más que pudo durante algunos días, no comía frente a sus amigos, evitaba hablar y cuando lo hacía ocultaba su expresión de dolor magistralmente, pero todo se fue a un carajo cuando Konan le ofreció un cono de helado y cayó ante la tentación. Podía ser muy rudo y estoico pero había una cosa que no podía negar, amaba el helado de fresa, era su alimento favorito en el mundo y nunca podía negarse a comerlo; pero en esa ocasión su comida favorita lo traicionó gravemente porque al momento de dar el primer bocado sintió como un intensó dolor lo paralizaba, Konan y Yahiko (quienes lo miraban atentamente esperando un desliz de su parte, habiendo planeado todo para poder atraparlo en su mentira) lo habían obligado a hacer una cita con el dentista para arreglar su problema, llegando incluso al extremo de ir por él a su departamento, dejarlo en la puerta de la clínica y vigilar desde el coche para que no escapara.

Volvió a suspirar frustrado golpeando rapidamente su pie contra el suelo en señal de desesperación mientras esperaba ser atendido por el dentista, al parecer las citas iban retrasadas y tendría que esperar por lo menos 20min a que lo atendieran, alargando su tortura y con eso su mal humor, estaba a punto de pararse y buscar una forma de escapar sin ser visto cuando la puerta donde se realizan las consultas se abrió repentinamente y vio a un hombre de edad avanzada sacar su canosa cabeza buscando a alguien hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él.

—Aaaah, joven Uzumaki ya está aquí, usted se ve como un hombre sano y fuerte ¿podría hacerme el favor de ayudarme? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente, el pelinaranja sintió una leve frustración que trató de no demostrar, su tía Kushina le había inculcado (un poco agresivamente) el ser un caballero y siempre respetar a sus mayores, levantándose de su silla se acercó al viejo dentista que lo hizo pasar al consultorio, en una de las sillas se encontraba una joven pelirosa tratando de levantarse pero fallando estrepitosamente — A la joven Haruno tuvimos que sacarle una muela pero aún está un poco afectada por el gas y no puede moverse muy bien, normalmente esperaría a que se le pasara el efecto pero no quiero retrasar más mis citas así que apreciaría si me ayudara a moverla a la sala de espera en lo que vienen por ella, atenderé a la Sr. Yonaka rápidamente y después puedo revisar su caso.

Pain se acercó a la pequeña pelirosa levantándola fácilmente en sus brazos, la menuda chica soltó una risita alegre y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello inmediatamente y en una muestra de desinhibición desmedida se acurrucó contra su cuello, comenzó a caminar fuera del consultorio escuchando a lo lejos como el dentista llamaba a la nueva paciente cuando una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Woow, tienes los ojos más cool de este planeta — Bajo su rostro para decirle condescendientemente que en realidad no eran sus ojos reales sino lentillas pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando por fin pudo fijarse bien en su interlocutora.

Era hermosa, tenía los cachetes algo hinchados, seguramente por la cirugía, pero eso solo hacía que pareciera una adorable ardilla, tenía unos hermosos y redondos ojos verdes y un rostro delicado en forma de corazón con una respingada nariz salpicada por tenues pecas, enmarcando su angelical rostro había un largo y sedoso cabello rosa que caía como una suave cascada detrás de ella, era bastante menuda como pudo comprobar al momento de levantarla sin ningún problema de la silla.

— También tus piercings son asombrosos — dijo alzando la mano para tocarlos pero fallando al estar tan drogada por el medicamento tocando en su lugar su mejilla la cual comenzó a acariciar con suavidad —Tienes la piel taaan suave ¿Qué tipo de crema usas ? — dijo al momento de comenzar a deslizar su pequeña mano por todo su rostro hasta lugar a sus labios donde se entretuvo unos segundos de más, Pain podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a subir lentamente por su rostro y se obligó a tener un mejor control sobre su cuerpo, negándose a si mismo la necesidad de restregar su cara contra la suave mano como un cachorro necesitado de atención.

La menuda pelirosa al parecer no le incomodaba para nada el hecho de estar explorando a un total extraño porque su mano siguió descendiendo paseando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde titubeo un poco y volvió a dirigir sus grandes y redondos ojos verdes hacía el mirándolo con incertidumbre

—¿Puedo tocar tu bubi? — preguntó con tanta inocencia y sinceridad, totalmente ajena a que el pelinaranja casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante su pregunta.

—¡No son bubis! — respondió mirándola con indignación — Son pectorales — informó con orgullo mientras la ojiverde lo miraba confundida.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo los veo igual de redondos y esponjosos — dijo mientras apretaba descaradamente uno de sus pectorales haciendo que Pain casi la suelte de la sorpresa y la vergüenza

—¡Son muy diferentes!— se quejó defendiéndose — un pectoral es duro y firme, gracias a las horas de dedicación y duro trabajo en el gimnasio, a diferencia de un seno que normalmente es más suave y…. ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! — preguntó escandalizado al verla restregar su rostro en su pecho

—Pues son igual de cómodos, creo que tomaré una siesta aquí.

Pain la miró con profundo asombro debatiéndose entre sentarla en una de las sillas y dejarla a su suerte o seguir cuidando de ella y tal vez conseguir una cita cuando estuviera un poco más lucida, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar al fondo pero la ignoró en favor de decidir qué hacer con la hermosa mujer que seguía restregándose en su pecho y que podía jurar en cualquier momento empezaría a ronronear de lo contenta que se encontraba.

—¿Nagato? — preguntó una voz conocida detrás de él provocando que saliera de sus cavilaciones, encontrándose con la mirada azul y sorprendida de su primo Naruto —¿Qué haces aquí? — y luego miró confundido a su pequeña carga quien seguía murmurando felizmente contra su pecho — ¿Y por qué tienes a Sakura-chan en tus brazos?

—Aah, así que su nombre es Sakura — dijo más para si mismo y luego miró con dureza a su primo menor — y sabes que me gusta más Pain.

—Sí, sí, Nagato, Pain, como sea — respondió el rubio haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano, el pelinaranja suspiró frustrado, tanto sus tíos como su primo ignoraban completamente su deseo de ser llamado diferente y seguían llamándolo con su verdadero nombre, al principio tanto como su tía Kushina como su esposo Minato habían pensado que simplemente era una etapa de adolescente rebelde que pronto pasaría pero a Pain le gustaba más su nuevo nombre, sobre todo en su nueva línea de trabajo, se presentaba ante todos con él e incluso llegaba a imponer su voluntad sobre las personas que osaban llamarlo diferente, pero no es como si pudiera obligar a hacer algo a la familia que lo había acogido tan amorosamente desde que se quedó huérfano y a quienes quería como sus propios padres y hermano. — El punto aquí es ¿Por qué estás cargando a Sakura-chan? ¿Y por qué se está restregando contra ti?

—Sakura se encuentra un poco indispuesta por los medicamentos en estos momentos, por lo que tuve que ayudar a trasladarla fuera del consultorio hasta que llegara su cuidador por ella, supongo que ese eres tú ¿No? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la puntualidad pequeño primo? — preguntó condescendientemente provocando que Naruto se rascara la cabeza apenado— En tanto al asunto de ella restregándose contra mí, supongo que es algo inevitable, hay cosas que son irresistibles para las mujeres, yo soy una de ellas — terminó con chulería mientras el rubio le mandaba una mirada furibunda.

—Sí claro, lo que tú digas, gracias por cuidar a Sakura-chan, puedes dármela yo me encargaré de ella — el pelinaranja lo ignoró completamente mientras seguía acurrucando contra su pecho a la pelirosa quien seguía paloteando sin que nadie le prestara atención.

—No recuerdo que tuvieras ninguna amiga con cabello rosa — preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado pero Naruto lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, había vivido con él prácticamente toda su infancia y sabía perfectamente que su primo se encontraba interesado en la pequeña mujer en sus brazos.

—Hemos sido mejores amigos desde el preescolar, tal vez nunca coincidieron — contestó con renuencia el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente que tanto él como Sasuke habían hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que su hermosa, inocente e interesante amiga conociera a Nagato, Itachi y los amigos de ambos. Sakura no se daba cuenta, pero tenía un imán para los hombres problemas y sabían que si alguna vez la conocían quedarían prendados de ella y la mal influenciarían. Naruto se encogió con una mueca de preocupación, ahora tendría que explicarle al malhumorado pelinegro que por un pequeño retraso había mandado al traste casi 20 años de excelente labor. — Muy bien, gracias por todo, ahora dame a Sakura-chan.

—Te ayudaré a subirla a tu auto — se ofreció desinteresadamente, el ceño fruncido de Naruto se pronunció más.

—No es necesario puedo cargarla solo — respondió mientras la tomaba en brazos y forzosamente la retiraba de su pecho, Sakura dio un pequeño quejido pero en cuanto miró a Naruto comenzó a charlar vivarachamente diciendo cosas de cómo lo había extraño y como él no era tan cómodo como el atractivo hombre que la había estado sosteniendo momento antes, el pelinaranja sonrió con superioridad mientras Naruto miraba a su amiga traicionado, con una última mirada a su primo dio media vuelta con su amiga brazos y se retiró del lugar tratando de alejarla de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Oh, parece que la señorita Haruno ha olvidado su bolso — habló de repente la recepcionista mirando un bolso marrón abandonado en uno de asientos de espera, Pain lo agarró rápidamente diciéndole a la recepcionista que lo entregaría él; encontró el llamativo y chillón jeep naranja de su primo al otro lado de la acera y calculando su tiempo rebuscó entre el bolso de la mujer hasta que encontró su celular, no totalmente orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer pero sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad de verla si no hacía nada. Desbloqueando el aparato introdujo su número en la marcación rápida, lo registró bajo el nombre de "El de los pectorales cómodos" y después llamó a su propio celular para asegurarse de tener el número de la pelirosa, en cuanto sintió su celular su celular vibrar en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón colgó, bloqueando de nuevo el dispositivo y volviéndolo a guardar en la bolsa.

Corrió para alcanzar a Naruto quien estaba teniendo un poco de problema tratando de abrir la puerta de su vehículo con Sakura en brazos, se apresuró a ayudarlo hasta que la drogada pelirosa estuvo bien acomodada y segura en el auto. Pain le ofreció el bolso con gesto indiferente y Naruto lo tomó con gesto azorado, ofreciéndole un escueto "gracias" mientras se apresuraba a llegar al asiento del conductor ofreciendole mil excusas de como tenía que retirarse en ese mismo momento y que lo vería hasta el domingo en la cena en casa de sus padres; El pelinaranja no dijo nada mientras lo miraba encender su coche e irse apresuradamente, lo vio hacer un último gesto con la mano antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina y desaparecer completamente.

Pain comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras sacaba su celular y revisaba la llamada perdida que tenía, registrando el nombre bajo "La pelirosa con el fetiche de los pectorales" y pensando en la manera en la que le hablaría, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso en no asustarla e inteligente en lo que le diría para convencerla en acceder a tener una cita con él. Sonriendo ante el mundo de posibilidades que se habría ante él ahora que sabía quién era y tenía su número decidió regresar al consultorio, era hora de enfrentar al mismísimo diablo, los planes de salida tendrían que esperar hasta que su diente estuviera mejor y pudiera invitar a la ojijade a comer un helado de fresa tan delicioso y rosa como su cabello.

* * *

 **Lo sé, Pain es tan OCC que es casi irreconocible, pero solo imaginen lo feliz que sería si todavía tuviera a Konan y Yahiko de a su lado, entonces ya no sería tan OCC.**

 **Como siempre, me encanta escuchar sobre ustedes, díganme que les pareció el capítulo, háblenme de cómo se les antojó un helado de fresa, rayenmela por haber tardado tanto (no es cierto, no me la rayen, yo los amo muchísimo).**

 **Los amo, lo siento mucho por la tardanza, no puedo prometerles que no volverá a pasar pero haré todo lo posible por ser un poco más rápida. Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores**


End file.
